


Forbidden or Is it?

by moonpie1



Series: Forbidden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dead Claudia Stilinski, High School Student Derek Hale, Jealousy, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sex in the woods, Teacher Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family, The Hales are human and so is everyone else, Threats of violence with a deadly weapon against a minor, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, cute and embarrassing first time imo, intersex stiles because ass babies would probably lead to painful gross things, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpie1/pseuds/moonpie1
Summary: Love is not a choice it's the greatest gifted of all so enjoy it to the fullest!





	1. The intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began when...

"Good morning class!" Principal Wacott boomed as he entered homeroom.with a guy that Derek's never seen before.

"it's a beautiful day isn't it the sun is shining and half of you guys are sleeping so clearly we can all see those of you that made poor decisions last night anyway I'd like to introduce you to your new homeroom teacher"

"as you know Mrs Williams retired earlier this week and since it's Friday i thought it would be the perfect time to do this so that both sides could get a feel of each other and have the weekend to prepare for Monday"

"So without further adieu class, say hello to Mr Stilinski and Mr Stilinski say hi to your new pain in the a- ahem i mean class.. right!. That will be all it's great to have you on board kid, if you need anything come to my office and then he turned to the class if you guys need anything, well i don't exist so go to him or you know anyone who is not me"

"oooh i almost forgot he is also going to be subbing for coach finstock till he returns from his medical leave well good bye and good luck kid you're gonna need it" he murmured

and dashed out of there before anyone could wake up enough to actually pay attention to what he was saying not that Derek could care less about what principal wacott has to say usually but today he had his undivided attention directly towards the front of the class specifically towards the new teacher because for one thing he is younger than Derek was expecting and for another he is cute so fucking cute with his upturned nose Cupid bow lips and those eyes a sparkling amber that seems to be lit up with a fire when the morning sun hits it just right and don't even get him started on the moles Derek wishes he could play connect the dots with them and see if they go beyond his neck, he can feel himself hardening just thinking about it he is in trouble.

"Hi there everyone, as you know I am Mr Stilinski but call me stiles that's what everyone calls me and besides Mr Stilinski is my dad."

So! he says while clapping his hands together "i would like to know your names so I can get to know you better"

"This is how it's gonna be I will point to you and you will get up and introduce yourself to me and tell me what team you're on and the position you hold ok let's start with hmm" his eyes sweep over the entire room before they finally land on,

"You! Over there in the middle" he points towards derek with an eager smile and expectant eyes and for a split second when they make eye contact he could swear his heart stopped then started back up again faster.

Sooo much **trouble.**


	2. Alert alert something dangerous this way cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the whole world is out to get you

How is this his life, stiles had only moved back home to be closer to his dad and to look after him properly, not that Melissa hasn't been doing a great job at it but hearing about his health and actually being there to see for himself, how his father is doing it's quite different plus, it puts his mind at ease to be able to actually see his father everyday.

Then there's the other stuff with Scott wanting to be closer to Maddie, So how the fudge did he find himself here as a teacher and also happen to be standing in for the one teacher that never got his name right, at least it's not Harris, you know small miracles but Still! How did he find himself in this very high school that he vowed to never set foot in ever again unless he somehow got bound and gagged then draged kicking and screaming into it which is exactly what happened and it totally wasn't because he fell victim to Scott McCall best friend extraordinaire/father of his child/traitor's puppy dog eyes and powers of persuasion.

The fact that he applied for the job in the first place, certainly had nothing to do with one Lydia Martin strawberry blonde, goddess of his life, threatening him or anything like that although there may have been threats of castration involved not saying that there was but there may have been. So when he got the job and the time came for him to meet his new students he woke up and decided to stall.

At least, until his treacherous best friend Scott decided to show up bright and early to his house to drag him to the car and drop him off at the high School where he then proceeded to shove stiles through the opened school doors with their daughter in the backseat saying you can do it Mummy I believe in you ugh why did his friends have to teach her to call HIM mummy when she was learning how to speak it's all jackson's fault, has stiles mentioned that he hates his friends yet, because he does at least there was no one around to witness it seriously fuck his life, 

Scott then ran back to his car to speed off to drop their daughter off at her elementary school see, there was dragging involved.

So far the Principal Mr wacott had managed to both scare and motivate him with tales of the pranks pulled on him and some of their fellow teachers of the school.

_"There was this one time that I was pelted with rotten eggs that had somehow Been dyied with neon colours and then I had gotten glued to my chair with a whoopee cushion glued to the chair also how is that even possible just because there had to be budget cuts so the arts program had to be put on hold so they decided to show me how important art was I was a rainbow for days!" He exasperated._

_"And then, there was that one time that mrs Westeros the English lit teacher was sent to the hospital because her students had trapped her in the classroom with rats which made her suffer, a panic attack since she has a severe fear of rats, only God knows how they found that out, all because she gave them a pop quiz on a Friday and told them to write a 15-page report on any two of Shakespeare's work over the weekend."_

_"And Mr Peters also suffered a fractured hip because someone removed the wet floor sign and drizzled oil on the floor just to be sure they got him, for giving our Star Player a D- on a history test the week before a big game" _

_"Derek_ _ Hale nice kid don't mess with him he has followers..." He trailed off._

_"But!", He had exclaimed "I believe in you kid, I remember well, you have tough skin if that Matt kid, what a creep. and hell Harris couldn't get to you nothing will."_

_Stiles may have suppressed a shiver at Matt's name,_

The Principal Had said all this on their way to the homeroom class that he was to be introduced to and now the introductions have been done and principal wacott has abandoned him after.

So here he was, about to learn the name of the first person he has pointed to and Stiles, stiles is in trouble because why is this his life?

The kid has the most amazing eyes stiles has ever seen and God his cheekbones they look like they could cut glass and those adorable bunny teeths and caterpillar eyebrows it doesn't help that he is built like a God, and he's wearing a freaking leather jacket, "he doesn't even look like he belongs in this class!" and Stiles is in trouble he is in deep shit, infact he's so far in it that he's reached the Earth's core because this is supposed to be a class of 17 year old Juniors and some of them might even still be 16, he's not supposed to feel attracted to his students, he thinks miserably.

Oh god, he can feel himself starting to flush and is he sweating is it hot in here? And then the kid opens his mouth.

"H-hi Mr Sti- I-l- mean Stiles my name is Derek Hale and I'm the captain of the swim team the captain of the basketball team I'm on the cross-country and I'm also co-captain of the Lacrosse team".

Damn even his voice is to die for and of course, of course he is the Derek Hale that he was warned about seriously though why him?

Thankfully, he was able to get it together enough to make it through the rest of the class after Derek there was a Kyle, who is the other captain of the Lacrosse team,then Jason, Andrew, Trevor, Erica, Isaac, Vernon, but I go by Boyd, Linda, Cara, Jennifer, Corey, Liam, Mason and many more, most of them were the Lacrosse team some where on the basketball team and only three are in the swim team but all of them are in cross-country.

Apparently, Finstock still runs a very tight ship by the end of the day, he had gotten through econs where he had handed out the worksheet that Finstock had prepared for them, and made sure that the Lacrosse team had run the drills that were again prepared by coach Finstock for them,

he was beat after the day was over and it didn't help that he had to spend the whole of practice trying to avoid making a fool of himself and also trying to avoid one Derek Hale throughout the whole day it was not easy and stiles is officially screwed because he now knows what Derek looks without his shirt on and covered in sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story yay well go on, tell me what you guys think about it so far do you think I should continue?


	3. We can't choose the family we are born into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of annoying siblings and favours owed

When derek gets home from school that day, he is exhausted, confused and so deep in thought that he almost gets clobbered in the eye by an apple that Laura aims at his head, which he just barely manages to dodge in time, and it goes crushing into grandma's ugly vase in the hallway.

"_Ha!. Laura is so getting in trouble for that_".

"Whats up! twerp, What's got you so up in the cloud today. I almost got you this time" she asks coming out of the kitchen,

"fuck off laur it's none of your business!" Derek shoots back at her, she is always doing shit like this to him just cause she's older it's not fair.

"ah so there is something"

he flipps her the bird, then trys to go around her, to head for the stairs.

"oh come on der-bear don't be like that you know you love me" she coos and then ruffles his hair

"come on Laura cut it out I said fuck off leave me the hell alone."

"language young man," their mother scolds, coming down the stairs

"yeah der, watch your tongue I'm your older sister show some respect" Laura teases, with a grin on her face and Derek is done with this,

he Mumbles a quick apology to his mum "I'm sorry ma, and is just about to storm off up the stairs to get to his room when his mother discovers the broken vase

"oh my god what, what happened, who did this," Derek tries to make a quick exit but, his mum stops him.

"Get back here young man, now you two explain yourselves who did this". but mum it wasn- he tries to explain Laura is just standing there looking like a dear in headlights.

Then she is suddenly exclaiming "yeah derek explain yourself I told you not to play with your food now look what you've done with that Apple" she said pointing to said apple and of course she conveniently forgets to mention that she was the one that threw it.

"what, you did this, Derek, why? you know that this was a wedding gift from your grandma and it means a lot to me Derek,"

"you are grounded young man!"

"but Mom, you don't even like the vase you said It was ugly and that Grandma Millicent giga it to you because she hated you."

"yeah well that was before and now she's dead and that vase means alot to me now but that's not even the point right now what you did was wrong and you are grounded for 2 weeks and that means no phone after school no games no inviting your friends over and no car do I make myself clear Derek,?"

"but mum, I'm trying to explain to you It wasn't me it was lau-!"

he catches Laura's eyes just when he is about to say it and there is such a look of desperation in them like she's imploring him to understand just how desperate she is to cover her ass that it stops him short he supposes it has something to do with the date that she has with that Jason guy from work tomorrow night it's only 2weeks it could have been worse like a month or 3 it's happened before and let's just say Laura will never sneak out of the house for a concert again and if she gets in trouble with Mum she will never let her go on her date and she really seems to like Jason.

"You are right Mum, I'm sorry for breaking it it won't happen again I'll just go to my room now," he turns around to head back towards the stairs 

_**"AFTER!**_ you've swept up the mess you made" mum says to him before he can get too far which makes him heave a defeated sigh,

"don't worry Mum let him go I'll sweep it up for him I mean you must be tired after coming home from practice right der?" Laura says,

"you shouldn't have to clean up his mess dear," their mother tries to protest

"let it go Mum it's fine I said I'll do it I don't mind," Laura insisted, trying to persuade Thalia and it works because shortly after their mum turns around and heads out the door saying she has to go to the store to get some things for dinner tonight and that they should behave.

The minute she's out the door Derek turn to his sister "don't think this is over lulu you are going to do everything I want from now on or I'm gonna tell Mum it was you and you can kiss your date and your freedom goodbye do we have a deal?"

"alright fine, have It Your Way" she says and they Shake on it and with that they both go their separate ways Derek up to his room and Laura to the kitchen where she was before she came out to cause trouble, to get a broom.

Derek once in his room drops his backpack, kicks off his shoes and jumps into bed and before he knows it he's fast asleep dreaming of a certain pale-skinned someone with cute little moles on his cheek and the most beautiful lips Derek has ever seen,

Wake up Wake up! Wake up.

he must have slept for a long time because when he wakes up it's dark outside, Cora is jumping up and down on his bed screaming at him to wake up while hitting him in the face with a pool noodle.

why do they always seem to have a problem with his face,

"Finally! you are awake loser, mum wants you down for dinner in 2 minutes or no pie for you, it's apple pie and it's already been a minute and 45 seconds" she says to him when he opens his eyes.

why does his 9year old sister get to treat him like this, he doesn't even hesitate to shove her off the bed.

"MUM DERE!-"

Derek rushes to cover her mouth before she can finish "if you don't shut your beak, I'm gonna tell mum it was YOU! and uncle Peter, who put a ton of salt into the cookie batter because you claimed her cookies are an abomination that shouldn't be allowed to be born."

"You wouldn't dare!, I was omon saving us all!"

"Try me, I dare you,!"

"Fine!," she mumbled under, his palm, they both get up from the floor and when she gets to the door she sticks her tongue out at him and calls him a "loser!" before walking out

He finally makes it downstairs for dinner and if he uses his Newfound leverage over Laura to grab the last piece of apple pie that she had wanted, for himself then, it's well deserved. He doesn't miss Cora's narrowed eyed look when Laura doesn't protest though, shit. Thank God uncle Peter doesn't live with them anymore now that he is married, those two together are the stuff of nightmares.

this is going to be the most boring weekend ever maybe he should have thought this through more, oh well it's done now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three down now what?


	4. The story of conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to happiness is paved with tears

* * *

Scott was supposed to be here almost an hour ago it's 5 already now and Stiles is still stuck here waiting for him to come and pick him up, unfortunately Roscoe had to be laid to rest duct tape can only fix so much. Just as he's about to call him, Scott pulls up into the parking lot. 

"dude! What Took You So Long I've been waiting forever" he tells Scott when he sees him.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to make you wait. so, how was your first day,"

"mmmmmmmm don't remind me stiles moans in despair reminded of his Derek problem."

"So, that bad huh?" Scott asked 

"worse!" Stiles replies.

"mummy mummy mummy"

"scott, did you just pick her up from school now you were supposed to go get her at 3 so why is she not at home right now with her grandma baking the brownies that Melissa promised to teach her?!" Stiles hisses lowly glaring at Scott all he gets is a shrug from the other man.

Stiles then gets down on his knees to welcome Maddie with open arms.

"look, look what daddy got me" Maddie comes dashing out of the car heading for stiles holding a Superman action figure in her hands.

"I got a golden Star in school today. really, yeah because I knew all the shapes on the board and miss Suzie said I did a good job then she told daddy I was bri-briiant," brilliant? Stiles corrects.

"yeah that one bri-lli-ant" she repeats slowly getting right this time.

"daddy said we should celebrate so we went and got curly fries and smoothies from Judy's I got a strawberry banana chocolate one, and daddy got vanilla yuck!" she says that with such a look of disgust like vanilla is the wors thing on earth.

"No he didn't!" Stiles gasps dramatically with his hand against his chest shaking his head as he says this, and it's courses Maddie to giggle at his exaggerated expression of horror,

"Heyy! what's wrong with vanilla," Scott whines from where he is standing

"it lacks character!" she states and Stiles, stiles may be rubbing off on her

but if the way that she turns her nose up at her father and crosses her little arms over her chest is anything to go by Lydia is also Rubbing off on her too and that's not scary at all, **shivers.**

but at least she has her father's big heart and love for animals unfortunately, she got **the** eyes tooand then there's her intense dislike for vegetables, that's all dad stiles thinks this with conflicting emotions.

"No it's not, vanilla is the best it goes well with anything the possibilities are endless" Scott replies as he makes is way closer to stand beside them.

"yes it is, it's the worse!" she fires back then continues with her tale,

"and after, we went to the mall and daddy told me to get one thing so I got Superman because he's the best,!" She declared,

"my little Mad moon I'm hurt you guys got curly fries without me, and everyone knows Batman's the man!"

"yeahh, Batman is pretty good but he could never beat Superman cause Superman is better duhh?!"

"oh please you're only six you don't know what you are talking about, all batty would need to beat Superman is a kryptonite bullet," stiles snorts

"superman! can move faster than a bullet, Batman don't stand a chance."

"Yes he does,!"

"no he doesn't.!"

"He does too,!"

"He does not, !"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!" 

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"SCOTT!"

"DADDY!"

They both yell with both their arms crossed and pouts on their faces.

"tell her, that Batman! is way better than superman" Stiles demands with an expectant look directed at Scott.

"No! Daddy tell _Mum!"_ she emphasizes _the mum_ because she knows he hates it when she calls him it, "that Superman!, is the bestest most greatest there is."

_Oh no,_ Scott so doesn't want anything to do with this,

"yes Batman is great!" he begins to say and Stiles starts to sprout a smug smile which immediately falls when he continues,

"but! Superman is the bestest most greatest there is" he finishes because he has a zero chance of resisting the carbon copy of his own puppy dog eyes aimed at him by his little girl.

"Oh, I see what this is about, you guys don't care about me!"

Stiles states sniffling dramatically "first, you go out to celebrate with curly fries and smoothies from the best place in town without me and then gang up on me to hate on my one true love go away just leave me here to die from my sadness" he turns his back on them, sobbing loudly,

"awe don't be like that stiles you know we wouldn't intentionally hurt you like that, it's just, by the time l went to pick her up i figured you still had Lacrosse to get done".

"Look, I promise next time, cause there will be a next time, she takes after you in the brains department you know, we will make it a family affair with mum and the sheriff and it will even be over the weekend so that everyone even Lydia and Jackson will be there, and you can have all the curly fries you want, and oohh we will all wear Batman t-shirts so please forgive us"

_there, that ought to do it_, Scott thinks, trying to do damage control, he just hopes he can get Jackson to go with it. 

Stiles supposes that's a reasonable compensation, but he's gonna milk it for all it's worth before giving in so he just folds his arms across his chest with a stubborn head shake

"uhh uhh, not gonna happen".

"OH COME ON!"

what more could you possibly want after all that, Scott groaned

he and Maddie exchange looks and they both nod, knowing what to do because if bargaining fails they have to break out the big guns.

"Oh so now, you are yelling at me it's not enough that I've been betrayed, now I'm being yelled at and if you must know I could ask for a brand new car, or a mansion but I won't because unlike you guys, I actually do care about you plus you still have 2years of vet school to complete".

"Care enough to forgive us?" Scott tries,

"I don't know if I can" Stiles responded

"Pleeaasssee papa!"

"we didn't mean to, please forgive us? We love you!"

Stiles whips around at that because his little girl sounds like she's about to cry plus she only calls him papa when she wants something,

that really should have clued him in to what was going on,

the second he turns back around, he's met with twin puppy dog eyes and pouty lips one of which is a replica of his own lips shit!

"That's not going to work!," he says to them with narrowed eyes trying to resist

but then his resistance is met with wider shining eyes and trembling lower lips no,

"prweety pweess!?" They sang in unison.

"Gah finee gees you guys are Savage, god."

"Yay! We are forgiven" they shout gleefully

Scott picks him up like they are figure skating or something then starts to spin around with Stiles high above his head.

"OH MY GOD SCOTT, PUT ME DOWN"

"AHHHHHHHH HEHEHE PLEASE PUT ME DOWN AHHHHH HEHEHE OH GOD I'M GONNA FALL AND BREAK MY NECK!"

stiles shouts between screams and giggles.

"I won't let you fall,"

"I DON'T CARE I LIKE THE GROUND, GROUND IS GOOD PUT ME DOWN!"

"not until you say you've forgiven us," Scott sing, songs, spinning even faster

"EEEEEEEEEEE DIDN'T I ALREADY SAY SO?!" Stiles manages to squeeze out while trying to prevent a heart attack.

"No, you said fine and it's not the same"

"say i.forgive.you. before I let you down let's hear it,"

"OK, OK FINE I. FORGIVE. YOU. BOTH. NOW LET ME DOWN."

at this point Maddie is besides herself with laughter over her parents antics "ahahaha, daddy put mummy down" she says trying to help her father out.

"as my princess wishes," Scott says to her, then puts stiles down again

"ahh so it's back to mummy now is it," stiles says when he's on his feet again

"I have forgiven you yes, but! If you want me to forget it, Don't think you are getting out of the Batman t-shirts you promised"

"and they have to say batBat is awesome and all powerful but on Jackson's it also has to have and Stiles is amazing and better than Jackson on it"

"And,! actually get him to wear it do we have a deal?"

"Come on Stiles how am I supposed to get Jackson to wear that!" Scott whined

"that is not my problem, you brought this on yourself so figure it out, consider this your punishment for the whole spinny thingy you just pulled now do we have a deal?" he repeats firmer this time with a rised eyebrow

"FINE!, Deal!" Scott gives in at last.

"pleasure doing business with you my good sir," stiles says in a fake British accent

and Maddie giggles behind her hands _her papa is so silly, _

"shall we shake on it'" he continues with an arm towards Scott, Scott also reaches out with his arm to shake on it

. "Great! Now let's get going it's oh shiii-!" he almost swor forgetting Maddie's presence

"I mean shall we be on our way, it's almost 5:30 I have to stop by the grocery store to pick up some stuff so let's go" he said at last,

and reaches down to pick up Maddie and then proceeds to the car with Scott following right behind them. Turns out that they got him some of the curly fries and it's handed over when they get into the car_, awww they do care._

They Stop by the grocery store, on their way in Madison almost collides with a woman who looks awfully familiar who was making her way out of the store, stiles is pretty sure he's never met her before though, maybe he's seen her around town,

but on the bright side she wasn't angry infact, she took an instant liking to Maddie she even gave her a chocolate bar after she had apologised saying she wished her youngest daughter was as polite as her,

Stiles then offered to help take her things to her car, which she accepted when they reached her car she thanked him and told him that he had a beautiful family to which he also said thanks.

He Got the stuff they need and after he forces Scott to buy him a big packet of Reese's peanut butter cups they make their way home.

"Stay for dinner Daddy, please" Maddie pleads with her father, when he's about to get back into the car to leave

"yeah, dude you should stay I'm making lasagna and there'll be enough for everyone and you can even take some leftovers home if you want"

and Scott can't say no to that because stiles was an amazing cook and his lasagna is the stuff dreams are made of.

"GRANDPA SHERIFF,! LOOK WHO'S HERE IT'S DADDY ISN'T IT GREAT,?!"

"good evening sir," Scott greets the sheriff when he sees him and gets a nod in return.

Maddie runs pass both of her parents to meet her grandpa who had come into the hallway to greet them.

"slow down Madmad, you don't want to fall down do you," Scott Tells her,

"be gentle with your grandpa Maddie moon, you know he's old now" Stiles also tells her when she crashes into her Grandpa's knees

"I resent that the" sheriff shoots at Stiles then he reaches down to pick Maddie up, she doesn't even hear them she's too busy telling her grandpa all about her day and how awesome it is that her father is going to have dinner with them

and Stiles has to hold his breath as he waits for his father's reaction because Scott hasn't exactly been his dad's favorite person, for a while now. And he can tell Scott is also doing the same thing beside him because they both exhale in relief,

when he responds with a "thats great dear, so what's for dinner tonight?"

"LASAGNA!" Maddie tells him,

"thank God for small miracles it's not something yucky like salad with tofu or something else equally as yucky," the sheriff says with an exaggerated expression of disgust which the little girl in his arms mimicks when she agrees with his comments,

"yeah! veggies are horrible and tofu is just too yucky!"

"Hey! That's not true" stiles protests,

"yes it is!" they reply

"come on hunny, let's leave all the hard work to your parents and go get you washed up and ready for dinner" John tells his granddaughter and then turns to head up towards the second floor bathroom.

Dinner Was a quiet affair it was mostly Stiles making small talk with his dad and making small talk with Scott and Maddie was half-asleep on the dinner table before she even finished her food and after Scott had helped to clear the dining table he took her up to her bedroom and changed her into her pyjamas and brush her teeth for bedtime

then she demanded he read a story to her so he reads little Red Riding Hood when she chooses it,

and when Stiles joins them he's reached the part where little red says to the wolf disguised as her grandma _my, grandma what big eyes you have, _

"the better to see you with" Stiles answers then goes near her bed to tuck her in,

"that's enough for today moon of my life, it's time to sleep,"

"but papa," she tries to protest even though she has to fight just to keep her eyes open even for a few seconds

"no buts madd, Daddy has to go soon it's getting late"

"noooo don't go Daddy please stay, Say you'll stay please?" Maddie requests in a small pleading voice filled with hope

"your papa is right Madmad, I have to get going but I promise you that tomorrow you and I and you grandma Melissa are going to spend the whole day together baking the brownies you were promised, you can even stay over and spend the night if you want to".

"Really, you promise?"

"Yes I do,"

"you have to pinky promise "she says holding out her pinky to Scott as though she is afraid he's tricking her

"I pinky promise" Scott says linking his pinky with hers

"now close your eyes and think happy thoughts so that you can have pleasant dreams, now go to sleep princess I love you" he finishes with a kiss on her forehead

he goes to stand beside Stiles and they watch her brows frown in distress for a minute before setting into a peaceful sleep. it breaks his heart to see it and he sees the same expression of heart break mirrored on Stiles's face when they make eye contact because they both know that contact with her father has been limited since she was born what with Stiles being sent away to LA to live with his aunt Zelda when he started getting bullied for being "a teenaged pregnant slut freak''.

~~~

_when people found out, whiles he was getting bullied, Scott was mostly getting congratulated for "finally becoming a Man"_

_ not that he wanted to be, people just didn't care but when insults turned to shoving and tripping and Scott kept getting into fights with people, sometimes for even looking at Stiles wrong, Stiles knew that he had to get out of there_

_ and so with Lydia's help he worked towards graduating early preferably in the next few months which he did, it helped that he had near perfect SATs and ACTs and he had extra credits because he was taking mostly AP classes he figured he would take online courses for college and he did that but in LA cause his father had been furious about the way he was being treated both at school and around town and had sent him away from beacon Hills. _

_Lydia also decided to graduate with him and even went to LA with him she enrolled in UCLA and within a few months she was in the graduates program studying applied Maths and a few more months after that, Jackson had also graduated from high school and joined them claiming that he wasn't going to "let Stilinski steal his girl" _

_which earned him a kick to the balls by an annoyed Lydia who proclaim that she was no one's property to get stolen and then she walked off with a huff and Jackson goes after her trying and failing to catch up to her, still holding his family jewels in pain _

_and stiles was still standing there beside his daughter's stroller watching them go with a fond smile on his face and wondering how he got so lucky to have friends who care enough to actually be there for him_

_ of course he wished it was Scott because talking on the phone and over Skype wasn't enough and Scott still had a year to go before highschool would be over for him and he wished he didn't have to leave like he did but have gets that his father had only been looking out for his well being because of what Had been happening and the teachers hadn't even tried to help him when they happen to walk by and saw him getting picked on,_

_ no one had except for the principal who on different occasions had helped him and even suspended a couple of students who were harassing him plus he sometimes pardoned Scott for getting into fights to protect Stiles so if Scott and Lydia where not near, then he was in trouble._

_ but then one day, Jackson had come to his rescue and saved him from almost getting raped and had beat Matt Daehler so badly that he got almost expelled and arrested but the charges had been dropped when the sheriff threatened to press rape charges of his own_

_ he and Jackson became close friends from that day on even though Jacks was a year and a few months older than stiles at 17, because Stiles saw him for the caring asshole he was, but in the end the principal settled for a two week suspension instead for Jackson and three months suspension for Matt and his parents had been angrily protesting that Stiles should be the one to get punished it was his fault for coursing a stir in the school for being promiscuous and that had sent his father fuming._

_But not as much as he was when Melissa had called him to come to the hospital because he had passed out in the middle of class and had to be rushed to the hospital and that's when they found out he was pregnant _

_of course Stiles knew about it thanks to Lydia so it wasn't so much a shock for him it was more, a matter of it just finally sinking in that damn it wasn't a dream and that is was actually happening_

_ but he father had nearly exploded because this was the same doctor who had told them that even though stiles was born a hermaphrodite, his testosterone levels were too high and that his estrogen levels were not high enough for the female organs he was born with to work the way a woman's should, that his little boy really was male just with a few extra bits_

_It sure hadn't stopped his extra female bits from punishing him by shredding itself every month, since puberty hit though and yet they were still being told that it didn't change anything that his body could never produce a viable egg that his body was just confused and his hormones were just warring with each other that was why his cycle only lasted a day or two and that it would stop after a few months. So, John thought it had finally stopped and was looking to book an appointment for Stiles at the doctor's office soon because he was also kinda scared when it seemed that for the past few months Stiles and him didn't need to have any conversation about him needing sanitary supply which he was thankful for but then there was the sickness which he now understands had nothing to do with what he had been fearing due to the fact that his late wife had cancer._

_And Now, this same doctor was not only telling him that his fifteen years old son was sexually active but that he also happened to using his vagina which is connected to a working uterus that is now busy growing a baby because his underaged son was having sex, "SEX!, Unprotected SEX!"_

_Oh god just the word alone made him feel like throwing up and, and like strangling something preferably the little rat that dared to lay a hand on his little boy who ever they were, and speaking of, he should find out before anything else. But then the doctor, doctor Daniels started talking about how marvelous a thing it was that someone, who is supposed to be sterile was apparently fertile enough to get pregnant with a healthy baby one that his body has been able to sustain, especially when was more male than female, for two months and counting. _

_John didn't know what to do with all that anger so he ended up punching the doctor in the jaw for talking about his son like he was a thing to be examined under a microscope. And Stormed off saying that he was taking his son home and that they were done here, he didn't even listen to Melissa when she tried to make him see reason._

_ when he found out that Scott was the father two weeks later after trying to no avail to get stiles to tell him, he had gone back to drinking and stiles felt so guilty about it but he had to protect Scott, he's never seen his father so angry before, _

_Then, Melissa had gone over to their house with Scott in tow, it turns out she had let slip, the fact that stiles was pregnant thinking that Stiles had already told his best friend about it and apparently Scott had freaked out and broken down, confessing everything to her_

_ she then told his father what Scott had told her, John had pulled a gun on Scott, uncaring that his mother was present saying Scott should give him one good reason why he shouldn't shoot him for betraying his trust by laying a hand on is little boy and Melissa had gone berserker expecially when she noticed his state of intoxication and threatened to rip his father's balls out through his mouth and take Stiles from him if he dared to lay a hand on her son who was also just a child a child that was foolish and thought with his dick but a child nonetheless in case he was forgetting._

_Stiles had to stay with the McCalls for a few weeks after that because Melissa refused to leave him alone with his father until he got his act together and came back to his senses because he was not the first person to have a teenager for child who made stupid decisions without thinking about the consequences, she would know, she also had one she told his father and shot a glaring look Scott's way which made him bow his head in shame._

After Maddie has finally fallen asleep stiles walks Scott downstairs to the kitchen to pack a contianer of leftovers for him like he promised and then walks him to the door to say goodbye to him

"GOODNIGHT SHERIFF!" Scott yelled out to his dad when they get to the door,

"YEAH, BYE SCOTT, DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON YOUR WAY OUT!" Is the response he gets in return

"sorry for that dude," Stiles apologized for his dad and kissed Scott good bye.

HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM MCCALL, I'VE GOT MY EYES ON YOU!", his father yelled, when he saw Scott hug him from where he is standing at the edge of the living room even though he knows, Scott and him aren't like that, at least not anymore and that Scott has a girlfriend that he adores very much.

John still hasn't quite forgiven Scott for getting his fifteen-year-old at the time, son pregnant even though it was Stiles who stole one of his father's whiskey bottles, dragged his best friend out into the woods on a Saturday night with a picnic basket that contained a vanilla cake with chocolate covered strawberries he had baked and frosted earlier in the day because it's Scott's favorite, along with a blanket to celebrate his friend's sixteenth birthday,

So they had drank but only a little bit because whiskey is disgusting and eaten more than half of the cake it was a full moon that night, and the moon could be seen clearly from the clearing they were having their birthday celebratory picnic in so with the moon high above them, Stiles had leaned in to kiss Scott and then wispered. 

** _happy birthday Scotty when he broke the kiss because Scott is sixteen now, and has never been kissed _**

** _it was supposed to be just a kiss and Stiles was happy to share his first kiss with Scott and besides this way when Stiles turns sixteen in four months he won't be a sixteen year old kiss virgin _ **

** _but just a kiss had led to just Scott's hands under his shirt fondling the small lumps on his chest that had developed when he turned fourteen, which he refuses to call breasts which led to him being layed gently on his back and that led to clothes being removed which led to Scott trailing sucking kisses from his neck down to his chest _ **

** _and soon the air was filled with nervous breathing and shallow pants as Scott settled between his open thighs with Stiles's legs around his waist and with a wispered enquiry of consent and an answering yes from him Scott was entering a place that not even Stiles's own fingers had been before. _ **

** _It was painful and awkward and there was resistance but with a firm thrust Scott had entered, he may have shed some tears but after a few wispered encouragements and some patience they had fallen into rythem_ **

** _ and the intense pain had eased up some, to pleasured pain and soon it was only pleasure and they both couldn't control their panting moans and gasps stiles could not help dragging his nails down Scott's back whiles letting out breathy little Scotts and yeses _ **

** _and when his orgasm had rushed through him he let out a choked off moan, eyes locked on to the full moon, shining above them. Scott's following right behind him with a wisper of Stiles's name, it was over._ **

** _ they both layed in each other's arms panting and when they finally caught their breath Stiles was snuggled into Scott's side his head on his chest, Scott had breathed a quiet, wow and Stiles had responded with a wispered yeah, of his own because yes it had been painful and awkward at first but after they had gotten the hang of it, it had been amazing_ **

** _ this isn't something he will ever regret, because he got to experience it with the one person he trusts most in the world after his father, he thought as both of them drifted off to sleep right there on the forest floor there would be no regrets from either of them._ ** ** **

** _Of course being woken up by the sound of chirping birds and insects and discovering that they had spent the whole night out there in the preserve had sent them into a panic until Stiles remembered that he chose yesterday for their little outing because both of their parents had to work a double that night he told Scott to calm down and reminded him,_ **

** _ he then discovered that they still had a few hours before they would really be in trouble. It was as they were getting dressed again that the previous night's events came back to them and they remembered it was real _ **

** _"so it wasn't a dream" Stiles whispered softly,_ **

** _"yeah" Scott responded just as softly, looking down shyly and blushing madly, after sharing a nervous smile, Stiles wasn't any less red in the face either. _ **

** _When they got up to put on their pants, Scott noticed that there was blood on the blanket, then he saw some in his pubic hair when he looked down at himself and so with a dawning look of horror he had glanced over at Stiles's direction._ **

** _ Stiles was just about to pull up his boxers from around his knees cringing every time he moved and blushing when he thought about the dried mess of blood and cum between his legs the former having freaked him out for a hot second, when he noticed Scott's gaze on him on the mess between his legs. _ **

** _"what?" He asked his best friend and rushed to cover himself, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden because of the look on Scott's face was he having regrets?, but then Scott was rushing forward before he could get too far in his thoughts, freaking out talking about how much he was sorry for hurting stiles that he hadn't known or he would have stopped and to please forgive him he was willing to do anything _ **

** _and then Stiles had to spend 5 embarrassing minutes explaining to him that it was normal for some girls to bleed, their first time especially when their partner was equally inexperienced and that sure he's not a girl but he still had some things in common with girls when it came to reproductive organs and he offered to do anything, so Stiles had made him, carry him on his back all the way home after he had also reassured Scott that no he won't get pregnant because even though he has those extra bits they didn't work like a woman's would _ **

** _the sex thing became a regular thing but they never had unprotected sex again not once after their first time did they do it without a condom, because Scott refused to, apparently his mother had given him a drawer full of the stuff with threats of beheading if he wasn't safe._ **

** _six weeks later Lydia, the only other person aside from Scott and their parents who knew about the fact that he was born a hermaphrodite, had intercepted he on his way from the school bathroom after puking his guts out for the hundredth time and had dragged him out of the school to her house and squeezed everything that had helped from him and thrust a pregnancy test into his hands and when he tried to protest that the doctor said it was not even possible, she had slapped him upside the head and called him an idiot then reminded him that he gets periods which means he ovulates and that doctors could be idiots too. a few minutes later_ ** ** _ he had two lines staring back at him a panic attack brewing._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I may have gotten carried away with this chapter please excuse any bullshit I may or may not be trying to feed you in this chapter about how Maddie was possible, or about anything else I have no idea what I am talking about.


	5. Yeahh, I got nothing.

stiles is woken up on Saturday morning with an elbow jabbing him in his kidneys and fur in his mouth when a heavy little ball of fur along with it's trouble maker owner, mistake him for a trampoline, and decide to jump on him

"Ugh madd, we've talked about this." he groans, when he opens his eyes.

"but papa, it's Saturday and I've been waiting for you to wake up forever and Grandpa told me that if you want something, don't wait for it to come to you, you have to go and get it,"

"I want my chocolate banana pancakes now and you were sleeping then I remembered what Grandpa said so I came and got you, Mr fluffs wanted to come with, so here we are"

, meooooww Mr fluffs let's out as if agreeing with her and then proceeds to rub his fluffy white tail all over Stiles's face when it seems, he isn't getting up fast enough for their liking,

this is all his dad's fault!, and he's going to be having words with him, there's no way he's getting chocolate with his pancakes, today!.

"that's no reaso-" he starts to say and gets a mouth full of fur for his trouble, "blur gahh eww" he gags when he spits out a mouth full of white Norwegian cat fur, "yuck!" _Scott and his bright ideas,_ "Stop it now Mr!",

"now, as I was saying that's not enough for you to turn me into a trampoline or a bouncy castle, I'm just a squishy little human with fragile bones you know"

"come on papa, I have to be ready when Daddy gets here" Maddie says trying to pull him up from the bed so that they can get downstairs already.

he sits up suddenly with his arms outstretched in front of him

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm I zombieeee and I'm going to eat your brain," he groans out, grabbing her against his chest and makes numm numm numm noises whilst pretending to chew on her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOO MUMMY, HAHAHAHA STOP! EHEHEHE MUMMY"

"who is this mummy you speak of, I know no such person, I am just a hungry zombieeee that you have woken up and I show no mercy" and with that, he also starts to tickle her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MR FLUFFS SAVE ME, NOOOOOOO!"

"PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEEE, Mr ZOMBIE NO MOORE, I'll BE GOOD, HEHEHEHEHEHE I PROMISE."

"you do, well then why didn't you just say that?"

"come on let's go give you a bath before anything else ya stinky child," he says finally letting her go so they can get out of the bed

"you're lying papa, I smell Like sun shines and roses and all the good stuff auntie Lydia said so and she doesn't lie," Maddie says feeling offended

"my apologies your highness, and right you are, you do smell divine and our goddess Lydia does not lie. Can you ever forgive this poor unworthy servant for his slight against you," he says, getting on his knees in a deep bow before her 

"you are forgiven," she says with the back of her hand extended forward to her father

"oh thank you mmuawh thank you mmuawh thank you mmuawh mmuawh thank you very much my kind and generous queen," he says between placing kisses on her hand.

"I'm not a queen papa, I'm a princess,"

"so you don't want to be queen?"

"oh no papa, uncle jackjack said that there's no bigger Queen than you, and I don't want to steal your job,"

"what!? I'm not a queen either, only girls can be Queen."

"then why are you my mummy?"

"I'm not, I'm your Daddy."

"but you had me in your tummy and only mummys do that uncle jackjack said so" she states proudly.

"if you're a boy, and you carried me in your tummy, then boys can be queens too."

hum, Jackson! another person he needs to have words with, Jackson's gonna pay for that, he'll show him a queen, it's not enough for him that he got her to call him mum. hmmm maybe he should get Scott to add jackass to his t-shirt? 

"well ok, then let's get to it Princess, but don't call me queen young lady, do I make myself clear?"

"okay,"

"Wait, that's it? no but, papa!,"

"Yep!"

"you could never be a queen anyway, you're too silly."

"Hey! I could too be a queen, and I'm not silly."

"Whatever you say mummy, now let's go."

ugh.

~~~

after an amusing breakfast which saw John literally on his knees begging for some chocolate chips or at least a little syrup with his pancakes, Scott had shown up to pick Maddie and Mr fluffs up and promise to bring them back on Sunday afternoon.

and Stiles, having nothing else to do at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday, decided to go for a jog through the preserve so he got ready and told his dad, he'd be back later.

so there he was, jogging, minding his own business, and listening to bad blood on his iPod when out of nowhere he was slamming into a brick wall and sending both him and the brick wall crashing down to the forest floor.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing so far, at this thing.


	6. A do over

"Son of a bitch!"

is hissed above him by the warm body in his arms and when derek focuses on the body on top of him, whatever little air, he's managed to get into his lungs after he got knocked down, comes rushing out of him for a second time, as he gazes into whiskey colored eyes on a mole dotted face. "Oh god" it's him, he can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, "(say something, don't just stare at him like a creep idiot)," he chastised himself,

"there's no need, to insult my mother you know," comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. "shit!"

stiles is taking a mental inventory of his bones, to make sure, they are all intact after his collision with the brick wall which,"huh, who knew walls were so warm" when,

"there's no need, to insult my mother you know,"

since when did walls talk? "

"fuck" that's not a wall, he whips his head up so fast, he almost gets whiplash, to stare at the person beneath him and,

it's....Derek, "I'm laying on top of Derek Hale's warm, firm body; in his arms! oh god those eyes and he thinks, I called his mother a bitch"....."oh,...shit!"

woahh dude, no I-i wasn't insulting your um, your mother, I was just,...uhh...ya know,... yeah. he finally settled with a wispered "sorry".

"Good cause if anything, l should be the one to get pissed off since you are the one that crashed into me, and don't call me dude"

Derek said putting his foot in his mouth again, as he watches that perfect face contort into a look of absolute indignation and disbelief. now would be a good time for the ground to open up and swallow him, before he says the wrong thing again. 

"what, me,! I crashed into you? what the,... What!? how,..how dare YOU! stiles spluttered, getting to his feet, you're the one that came out of nowhere, with your stupid face, and your ridiculous eyebrows and your everything, tha- t that's not even the point, this is all YOUR, fault and you dare to accuse me?"

okay now, Derek's the one in disbelief, "he's the one that almost got flattened to the ground, so how's this his fault?."

"my fault, how's this my fault, maybe if you had been looking where, you were going we wouldn't be in this situation, so don't go placing the blame on me!" Derek growled back also getting to his feet and almost towering over stiles even though they were of a hight.

stiles may, be feeling a little intimidated, and maybe a little turned on, but only a little though, okay a lot turned on, "(bad stiles, don't be a pervert he's your student, that's it student!)" .

"don't talk to me like that young man, I'm your teacher!," there, how's that for intimidation.

well excuse me, "teacher!," Derek mocks, crowding stiles against a tree, "I didn't know, we were standing on school grounds during school hours!"

okay, so this isn't exactly how Stiles was expecting it to go, and he can't think of anything else to say to that, except,

"yeah well, I'm still older than you, ha!"

"by what, five whole years?" he snorts, yeah, ok Grandpa, what ever you say."

"Hey! I'm not a grandpa, I'm only 22!"

"hmm, I don't know, you could have had a child at 11, and they could also have a child of their own, by now who knows," Derek jests thinking, it's all just a bit of harmless teasing, in good fun when he noticed that Stiles was turning a violent shade of red and trying to avoid eye contact.

wait, you didn't actually have a kid at 11 did you,?" he said disbelief evident in his eyes

"sixteen, I was sixteen okay," 

"so you do have a kid,"

"yes, a daughter and don't give me that look, you should know all about being a hormonal teenager and making dumb decisions! Mr it's a good idea to sneak into the school at night, to hook up with my girlfriend, when there's a dangerous criminal on the loose, who just so happened to be attacking teenagers, Hale!." 

Yeah I've got your file mister, home room teacher remember? I know all about your month long detention with Finstock which, good thing he's the one that found you and not say, "the freaking killer that escaped from the police station," the criminal,a guy named Ennis, who, by the way, mountain of a man had escaped shortly after his arrest, and it almost cost his father his job, when he had been accused of not being able to do his job right, his dad had felt so guilty saying that anyone the guy attacks after his escape was on him because he should have double checked that everything was in order, that no one was sleeping on the job, deputy Vargas had lost her job for that one, before going home, but thankfully, he was recaptured two days later before he could hurt anyone, when an anonymous caller had tipped the police off about a suspicious person, larking around the high school who happened to fit the guy's descriptions on the same night that one Derek Hale, had told his girlfriend Paige, to meet him at the school.

Derek thinks that's a fair point, he was pretty stupid, when he did that, and it's a good thing that they got caught by Finstock, in the music room, but that was almost 2years ago! and he's paid for it okay, apart from making sure that all the gym equipment were spotless and in good shape, there had also been a lot of suicides involved and then Paige's parents had forbidden them from seeing each other, then they moved away shortly after and as if that's not enough, he got grounded for six weeks, and he had to endure looks of disappointment from his family, even uncle Peter! the hypocrite, it had all been his idea, talking about how he understood what how young love felt like, and how Derek should take chances, at least it wasn't as bad as what Laura, got when she snuck out of the house to go to a concert, out of town with her older boyfriend when she was 17, at least he wasn't forbidden from dating till he was 20, on top of being grounded for twelve weeks,

what happened is still a sore spot for him though, so he doesn't even think about it when he opens his mouth

"well, at least I wasn't the one who couldn't do his job right, and put the whole town at risk by letting a dangerous criminal, escape from right under his nose, oh wait that would be your father"

"SLAP!"

"how dare you", Stiles grits out absolutely shaking with fury "what gives you the fucking right to speak about my father like that, you arrogant child, you know nothing about my father"

Fuck! "wait, I, I didn't mean to, well, I did but like, damn it just let me explain okay," Derek grabs a hold of Stiles's arm when he catches up with him, he had stormed off after slapping Derek.

"get your hands off me!"

"alright, but just hear me out okay, let me explain, please!"

"make it fast"

"l didn't mean to disrespect your father, look I know you see me as this inmature child and you might be right after all l keep doing a good job of messing up huh, I was hurt alright, what happened with Paige, it's my biggest regret, I was so stupid and i wasn't thinking, I know that doesn't justify the fact that I made the wrong call, going out that night and dragging her with me into a potentially dangerous situation I get that okay, and I've been trying so hard to make up for the mistake and to get my parents to trust me again, so having that thrown in my face again after so long, well it stung and I wanted to hit back but that was wrong of me and I'm sorry." 

he concludes, looking down at his grey trainers feeling so small.

shit, how did things get so out of hands? Stiles wonders, as he looks over at Derek who is standing in front of him in his black sweatpants and impossibly thight grey t-shirt, looking down at his feet, like a chastised puppy, he looks so pityful that it makes Stiles want to bundle him up in his arms and hide him from whatever put him in that state except, he is responsible for the house

this, he did that sure Derek was out of turn, bring his father into this, but it was stiles that made it personal, it's not like Derek was one of the people who gave him shit when he got pregnant, or that he even knew about Maddie when he was teasing him about being a grandpa,

no I'm sorry, he signed I guess I didn't take into consideration, how bringing that thing up would make you feel, like you, my having a kid at a young age is a sore spot for me, not because I'm ashamed no, I love my little Maddie, that's her name, it's just, when it happened, I was put through so much, by the town, by people from school and very few people stood up for me when I was being miss treated so when you were teasing me about being a grandpa, I just reacted even though I knew that you meant no harm by it, that was petty of me and for that I am sorry and I don't think, you are inmature or an arrogant child, it takes a lot to own up to one's fault and apologize the way you did.

Derek might be falling just a little for this amazing beautiful person, here's someone who he had offended not a moment ago, trying to make him feel better and sharing a part of his life with him.

you're amazing, he breathes absolutely amazing!

"oh please there's no need to lie to me, to butter me up, I've already accepted your apology" he waives away the complement

"that's not what I'm doing, I meant what I said you could have chosen to not hear me out, but you did and even went as far as to apologize in return, and that's pretty amazing to me after all it takes a lot for someone to admit that they were also in the wrong and say sorry for it,"

"well if you put it that way then I guess we're both pretty amazing"

they share a shy smile at that, with Matching blushes on their faces.

okay, now that we've both admitted our wrong and apologized for them, how's about we put all that nasty stuff behind us and start a new,"

"Hi! I'm Stiles and I'm sorry for almost flattening you earlier and also for calling your mother the B word, at the time, I thought you were a wall, it's nice to meet you and you are?"

Derek takes a confused second to look around at all the trees to make sure that yes they were surrounded by trees and not buildings before responding

"um..Yeah Hi, I'm Derek, and no, it's all good no harm done, don't worry about it, it was kinda my fault too I should have paid more attention before turning on to a different path and it's nice to meet you too.

~~~

Derek returned home later that day, in a good mood and nothing could spoil it not even his mum's scolding about how he was supposed to be grounded and threats to add more weeks could dampen his good mood, he and stiles talked for a while after calling a truce and even decided to be jogging buddies they agreed to meet at the same time and place every Saturday and by the time they went their separate ways, they were friends.

he's so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't even notice Laura, larking around the corner, observing his odd behavior with a narrowed eyed look, because no one, not even Derek, comes back from doing any form of exercise looking that happy, unless it's the one that involves little to no clothes that's for sure, and she plans to get to the bottom of this if it is the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make updates as frequent as possible but I make no promises, although I do promise to finish this, if it kills me because I Hate! WIPS that never got finished, it's like they hook you in and then leave you hanging out to dry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and chapter 8 accidentally got deleted so they where rewritten in an angry rage please, forgive all mistakes expecially chapter 8 Which is still being rewritten well, more like re-rewritten in anger and pathetic whimpering sobs because it got deleted AGAIN! Sigh, anyway chapter 8 is still a work in progress.

"2 cups butter, 1/2 cup roasted almonds, 1 cup sugar, 2 tablespoons finely chopped mint, 3 egg- fuck! fudging, fuckity, Fuck! damn mullet, ouch!."  
"what do you think you are doing, at this time of the night kid," the sheriff grumbled in a sleep laced voice he had come down for a class of water and instead had been sent into a panic for a second, thinking that someone had broken into the house, when he heard a ruckus from the kitchen, till he recognized Stiles's voice.  
"hello daddy-o what brings you to the kitchen, this fine evening," asks stiles, holding up his foot.  
"evening, kid, it's 12:34am I'd say it's morning," John points out gesturing to the clock on the kitchen counter. "you do know that it's Sunday-  
"technically it's Monday" he interjects before his father can make his point.  
"exactly, Monday! which means you have school in less than 8 hours so what the hell are you doing?"  
"well, you see, I'm making cookies!"  
"I can see that, but whyyy"  
"incentive duh," he states as if his dad should already know this.  
it's been a few weeks since he and Derek became friends, a few weeks since, he started at the high school and in that time, Derek and him have gotten really close, always meeting up on Saturdays and sometimes Sundays stiles is almost getting used to waking up early on Saturdays, Almost! but not quite they've even started getting breakfast together on those days and he also started spending lunch period with Stiles which had made him the school's new teacher to Target because they'd assumed that Derek was serving detention, all those times that he'd been having lunch with Stiles, principal Wacott was right about Derek having followers, and they were vicious, he had been hit in the back of his head twice with rotten tomatoes which, how the hell even!? and it only got worse when he tried handing out detention, to those who were also picking on their colleagues who were deemed as different from them, and unfortunately he also had to give Derek one for getting into a fight with a kid named Donovan, for trying to intimidate Stiles by almost attacking Stiles for reporting him to the principal because the kid had been trying to force himself on another student this is the reason he became a teacher, to help those children who are getting mistreated in school with no help from the teachers forth coming and when derek had found Stiles being pinned to the wall by that Donovan kid, he had gone mad with rage, and beaten the kid so badly that he ended up suffering broken ribs and had to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance and Stiles made sure that Derek got a five days detention, instead of getting expelled and Derek's fan club hadn't liked that, someone had sabotaged his chair and it broke under him he swore it was Erica one of the girls in the class if her evil smirk was anything to go by, his tail bone hadn't been the same for days but it was nothing compared to his wounded pride when he had been laughed at by teenagers even Derek! but he had then stepped in and warned them to back off, turns out, Erica, along with two others Isaac and Boyd are his best friends and he also told them that the reason, he's been spending so much time with Stiles was because he needed tutoring, Derek is actually pretty smart though, and then he apologized with curly fries and of all things flowers and a box of chocolates he had received them on the walk home, it felt kinda like a date and it left him feeling conflicted for days he can't fall for his student, this could get him fired and thrown in jail he's seen it before, back in LA at the school he'd taught at, before coming back to beacon Hills, a teacher had gotten fired and all miss Watson had done was to hug a student who was crying after being attacked for being gay, she'd gotten accused of trying to seduce the kid and if stiles ever got into a situation like that, not even his dad could save him from that and Derek isn't even seventeen like he first assumed, he's still sixteen although he will turn seventeen in nine weeks time two weeks after the last day of school but his heart keeps betraying him how can it not though, when he gets treated like he is so special, Derek had insisted on walking him home every day that Scott couldn't pick him up because apparently Derek hadn't had a car and also needed to walk to get home because he  
got grounded for being a great brother, who took the blame for his sister's crimes 

"I'm making cookies you know, I told you already, for the team, so they can do better at practice and you know, get their grades up so we don't miss out on our best players again"  
"mmhmm, so the fact that you are awake by this time taking out- wait mint leaves, and almonds oooh and chocolate the fancy kind too so the fact that you are measuring out ingredients to make your fancy chocolate, chocolate chip mint cookies with roasted almond flakes the same one that Jackson has to pay five hundred dollars just to get a dozen of, has nothing to do with that Hale kid that you've been seen around town with, the same one that sometimes walks you home," you know like that time you came home wearing a dopey grin on your face holding a bouquet of flowers when a box of that fancy chocolate, with the little hearts on them that you refused to share, even with Maddie,"  
"I... uhh..i-i have n-no idea what you're talking about" he stammered nervously avoiding eye contact with his dad.  
"Stiles,! please son, whatever it is stop it" John pleads  
"seriously dad, I don-"  
"son, please talk to me if not to me, then there's always Lydia you know she will always have your back and so will the rest of us but kid, don't do anything stupid okay, I know that when feelings-  
"No Da-  
"When!, feelings are involved, one doesn't think about consequences but please do, whatever you do, think about Maddie, think about what might happen if you give in to those feelings, don't make me have to arrest my own son," he sighed looking down dejectedly.  
"Dad" Stiles wispered out on a choked off sob.  
"Daddy, I don't know what to do, I've tried so hard to not feel this way I know how bad this could go okay, I've seen it and I've tried to resist i swear I have but it's so hard he, makes it so hard"  
"son, it's going to be okay, we'll get through this okay,"  
"it's not though dad, for the first time in my life I'm in love and it's with a sixteen year old boy, my student dad, it makes me feel so dirty, I don't want to be that person dad, but I can't get this feeling out of my heart so no, it's not going to be okay" he sobs in dispair crumbling into his father's chest.  
"oh stiles, shh shh there, there, let it all out, we will get through this son, nothing is impossible son, I mean take what happened with Melissa for example did you ever think she would forgive me for the shit I pulled when I found out about you and Scott,? he said trying to make his son feel better and it helped  
" yeah, for two years Scott told me he was afraid to leave you two alone to come out and visit Maddie and I because Melissa looked too murder-y for his liking and he didn't want to have to explain to me how his mother had been the one to kill you especially when there was a possibility that l could be expecting again" he chuckled.  
"what, again, what do you mean again"  
"nothing," oops he'd totally forgotten that his dad wasn't ever supposed to know that, guess he's feeling more vulnerable he thought if he's letting secrets slip.  
"what the hell do you mean by again stiles?"  
oh it's nothing, Scott and I totally didn't have unprotected sex again during one of his visits to LA four years ago and we most certainly didn't have a pregnancy scare, that we decided to keep from you for fear of you finally going through with your threats of shooting him"  
"Stiles!"  
"what, it definitely didn't happen okay, so can we just drop it?"  
"and dad, thanks a lot for being there for me"  
don't worry about it kid, now what do you need help with, so we can. Finnish making these babies?"  
oh no you don't, you get back up stairs and back to bed I'm gonna be done in ten minutes anyway and then I'll going to put it in the fridge and go back to bed myself then bake it in the morning before I go to work so that it will still be warm"

"Derr-bearr!"  
"DEERREEKK!"  
"Derek is trying hard to pretend, Erica and his other two best friends are right behind him, the former also trying to get his attention, Boyd and Isaac are well, he has no idea what they are doing and he doesn't want to look around to find out less, he makes eye contact, he really should have looked.  
"NOW! BOYS,!"  
not a second after that yell, Derek gets tackled from both sides by his previously missing from sight best friends and very soon he has Erica looming over him.  
"Well would you look at that, boys we've caught us a little rat, Derek, now that you've finally decided to notice us, mind telling us why you've been avoiding us?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about, Erica, now guys, let me up"  
"what was that der, you want us to tickle you,?" Isaac grins with an evil look in his eyes as he said this.  
why is he friends with these people, Isaac and Erica are like the evil twins who look like sweet little angels until they make you the object of their torments at least he has Boyd on his side,"  
"oooh good idea man, and don't forget to get his lower back" Boyd agrees  
scratch that, all his friends are pure evil!  
"Ohh, no, no, no, don't please I'll tell you everything" he conceded Isaac's creeping fingers could make contact with his lower back.  
"Told you it would work, it does Everytime"Erica states smugly  
"yeah whatever, now let me up"  
"So, Derek a little birdie, Cora, told us that even though Laura's Camaro has been given to you, and you are not grounded any more, you Still insist on walking to school and you also walk home from school what we want to know is why!" asked Erica when they get into homeroom which is thankfully empty except for them.  
Shit! fucking Cora,"damnit Erica, I've told you not to turn my little sister into your little spy,"  
"Don't try to avoid the question Derek and by the way what's up with you and that new teacher anyway it's like he's perving on you, or something he's always around you" Isaac Finished with a disgusted look on his face even though Boyd was making cutting motion at him to stop talking, they had agreed not to mention Mr Stiles on till Derek himself wanted to talk about it.  
"Don't you ever talk about him that way again do you hear me, Isaac ever" Derek growled pinning Isaac to the wall with murder in his eyes  
"woahh Derek,stop it he's sorry okay, aren't you Isaac?", "yeah Derek, he didn't mean to, so please let him go" both of his friends plead.  
"and he's about to listen too well at least until Isaac opened his mouth that is.  
"what, it's not like I'm lying you've been spending a lot of time with that guy even lunch hour, and you are not available on Saturdays anymore to hang out with it's like we're not friends anymore you have even abandoned your car to walk him home which I don't don't understand at all and you're lying to everyone that you got grounded and don't have a car but we both know that it's a lie and all for what some guy that has been creeping on you, l see the way he looks at you,"  
which is partly because he had been grounded but that ended weeks ago, and Laura's Camaro has already been given to him permanently and she's been given a new one but he still tells people, mostly Stiles that he's still grounded and doesn't have a car but that is only because he wants to spend more time with him and he doesn't want stiles to have any problems for getting car rides from a student, and he Has been neglecting his friends sure, but that doesn't give Isaac the right to speak about Stiles like that.  
he's about to punch him in his stupid face, scarf and all when someone grabs a hold of his fist before it could make contact.


	8. Decisions and defusing

after putting the cookie batter in the fridge, stiles had gone to bed and woken up a few hours later to get Maddie ready for school, then popped the cookie trays filled with a dozen chilled balls of cookie dough each, into the oven after taking them out of the fridge, when they were done Stiles also went and got ready he gave a lot of thoughts to the conversation with his dad in the shower expecially when his father had begged him to consider going on a date with one of his new deputies, deputy Parrish who he'd been told would be dropping Maddie and him off today because Scott has no free time lately.

after his shower, he decided to call Lydia for her advice on what to do.

"Lyds I don't know what to do, tell me what to do"

"you know exactly what to do Stilinski, don't make me have to get down there to bail your ass out of jail or I'll have your head don't think for a second that just cause I'm six months along, I can't still kick your ass mister, it's been a year since she and jackson's wedding and they're expecting their first child"

"But Lyds i-

"no buts Stiles, the Hales are a powerful family don't mess with them the kid's mother is a judge and his father and uncle are powerful lawyers, Stiles, the! Peter Hale is his uncle and you remember, Ally's aunt,"

"the one who got institutionalized? ah, Kate,"

"yeah that's the one, Peter Hale did that, when he noticed her hovering around his nephew he knew about how she operated, seducing the children of the Rich and powerful into giving up their family's secrets, which she would then use to extort money from them, she had already driven two of her victims to suicide and Peter Hale refused to let his nephew be a third, so he did everything he could to get rid of her and he succeed,"

"how the hell do you know all this, Lydia?"

Allison told me of course, she said her aunt had gone missing for a while, and that when they found her, she was out of her mind screaming about monsters out to get her, and then Peter Hale had paid them a visit to tell them exactly how not amused he was with what Kate had been trying to do and when Gerald had tried to prevent Kate from getting committed, he ended up dieing of a "heart attack" the man is dangerous when crossed Stiles, and he's a damn good lawyer who's never lost a case not even against the demon wolf himself you remember that right, it was all over the news that the great Deucalion had finally lost his first in his twenty year career to Peter Hale. I'm not even for a second putting you in the same category as that filthy woman Kate, but stiles, if that man ever decides to come for you not even I could save you"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, be careful Stiles, what ever you decide, think about Your future and Maddie" she sighed

"I know lyds, l know but it doesn't make it hurt any less Knowing that we both want the same thing but can't have it"

I know he feels the same way or at least something, I can feel it in the way he looks at me, the way he touches me, i don't want to hurt him Lydia, I don't think I could stand it" he cried 

reminded of memories with Derek, like that time Derek surprised him with a picnic after one of their morning jogs where Derek didn't have swim meet or basketball practice after.

_he'd been so busy stuffing his face with the delicious sandwiches Derek had made to notice eyes on him_

_"wuat" mumbled with his mouth full when he noticed the attention on him,._

_"you look like a squirrel with nuts in his cheeks it's cute" Derek chuckled_

_"hey! I'm not "cute" I am devastatingly handsome"_

_if you say so, "Handsome" whatever makes you feel better about yourself" teased Derek._

_"Hey! you, take that back!"_

_Before long they were rolling around on the ground each trying to get the upper hand._

they had almost kissed then, but stiles pulled back at the last moment remembering exactly why it couldn't happen. 

He still remembers the look hurt Derek's face from his rejection just like when they'd almost kissed again when he got the flowers and chocolates on his front door, that time, when he pulled back, Derek had gotten frustrated and asked Stiles why he kept doing that but then he'd apologized and said he was sorry for pushing but that hurt look was had been there and it breaks Stiles's heart every time he sees it. 

"i know hunny, but you have to be strong, and maybe go on that date with the deputy and see where it goes from there you never know but what ever you decide I'm here for you"

"Whatever happens call me okay even if it involves murder call me and I'll come running with the Molotov cocktails it's less messy and leaves little evidence, although I don't think your Boy would appreciate it if we murdered his uncle so you two can be together" 

"God Lydia, this is why you're my queen you know that, and I love you."

" thanks Lyds, for everything"

"I love you too hunny, and I'm the greatest"

"wow you are so humble"

"well of course I am, don't forget to call okay, hunny?"

"I will, and Lyds tell Jackson that I miss his douchy ass and that I'm sending him a package in the mail"

"it's not another Dead lizard is it Stiles, because I swear to God if it I'll rip your dick off do you know how long it took me to get him to stop screaming and come down from the top of the kitchen counter after he throw the box when he discovered that thing and climbed up there," she demanded

"relax Lyds, it's not I swear, he's gonna love this one, and so will you" he laughed

"really, but what could you possibly send that would make jackson hap- Ooh god I love you, I can't wait and it's free of charge too god you really are in love"

"don't remind me" he groaned

"we're going to get through this together dear, I've already told you, I'm going to be with you, whatever you decide"

"thanks Lyds I appreciate it I have to go now, talk to you later,"

"okay bye dear, love you"

"I love you too bye"

~~~

later deputy Parrish had shown up to pick them up and when they got to Maddie's School, he gave her a baggy filled with cookies to give to her teacher, to butter her up a bit and get into her good graces again Miss Suzie hadn't been exactly pleased when Maddie had given a kid named Theo a bloody nose because she claimed he was bothering her best friend Malia, although Malia is the scariest little girl he's ever met and is very capable of defending herself, he's never been prouder to get a call that his little girl was in trouble for getting into a fight at school.

and then it was just him and Parrish in the cruiser, the deputy told him he had a beautiful child and asked if the mother was in the picture and Stiles replied he didn't want to talk about it. he so wasn't in the mood to explain how he's the mother.

then Parrish had apologized for intruding and asked if Stiles was single and if he would like to go on a date with him, to which he replied by asking if his dad had put him up to this, and Parrish said that no he'd been the one to ask the sheriff if he could ask his son out, and the sheriff told him it was up to Stiles and to ask him so he's asking, stiles said okay then, he go on a date with him. they decided to go out on Friday, it wasn't long before they got to the high school, they exchanged numbers and Stiles thanked him for the ride and gave him a container of cookies to share with the the other deputies and his father, he didn't give it to his dad because the man would have eaten them all before he reached the station.

he was on his way to class, contemplating that fact that he might have to quit his job and possibly move out of town but in the end he just decided to quit subbing for Finstock and just stick with homeroom because being around a shirtless, muscle-y and sweaty Derek is not good for his heart.

he was almost at his class room door when he heard voices inside the class they sounded familiar, he realized it was Derek's friends, Erica and Boyd and they were telling him to let go of someone.

Derek's not getting into a fight with someone is he, but then he hears Isaac's voice 

_"what, it's not like I'm lying you've been spending a lot of time with that guy even lunch hour, and you are not available on Saturdays anymore to hang out with it's like we're not friends anymore you have even abandoned your car to walk him home which I don't don't understand at all and you're lying to everyone that you got grounded and don't have a car but we both know that it's a lie and all for what some guy that has been creeping on you, l see the way he looks at you,"_

and Stiles doesn't know how to feel about what Isaac has to say or about the fact that Derek apparently isn't grounded and has abandoned his car and friends for him but he does know one thing though, he has to stop this before it goes any further, he doesn't want Derek to loose his friends over him.

he entered just in time too and grabs a hold of Derek's hand before his fist can connect with Isaac's surprised and terrified face. he doesn't think the kid imagined that Derek would actually try to hit him.

"Mr Hale, what is going on here, why does it look like you're about to kill Mr Lahey," he said going into teacher mode.

he can feel Derek literally turn to stone where he's holding on to his arm and he's not the only one, his three friends are all also mimicking statues and all of them look surprised like they never expected him to show up there, like they've forgotten where they are standing.

Derek slowly turned his head to face him and he looks apologetic and scared like he knows Stiles over heard what had been said and is afraid of his reaction but then in blink of an eye he re-gains his composure.

"um nothing sir, there's nothing going on Isaac and I were just messing around is all,"

"right, Isaac?" he prompts

"yeah whatever"Isaac grumbled shooting a glare at Derek

"that didn't look like nothing to me Mr Hale, and I'm going to have to write you up for this."

"you will be serving detention with me today during lunch time, is that clear Mr Hale?"

"yes sir, I have no problem with that"

"of course" Isaac scoffed

"care to join he Mr Lahey?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow

"oh no sir I'm good, I don't much care for being the third wheel" he sasses

Derek looks about ready try again for that hit.

"Isaac" Erica hissed and stumped on his foot.

"ow, fuck what was that for?"

"you know idiot," Boyd tells him and smacks him in the back of the head 

"this is abuse" he grumbled rubbing the back of his head "that really hurt man, ow"

"well you deserve it asshole," Derek tell him eyebrows of doom in full force.

Alright enough of that, everyone take your seats and it's Monday so y know the drill," Stiles directs when the other students start to trickle in.

"Lahey you're with Dunbar, Jefferson you are with Taylor, Bre...".

it went on like that for a while Stiles, assigning seating partners he liked to mix them up every Monday to change everyone's sitting position which they will stick with for the rest of the week then switch it up again the following week they've been doing it for a while now to encourage students to make friends with people outside of their usual friend group and it seems to be working, Trevor Stevens actually talks with Jason Myers outside of class now, and even protects him from getting picked on sometimes.

he takes out a cookie from one of the three containers he brought with him into the school, after he's finished taking attendance.

he's decided to give one to the principal when he tells him that he wants to quit subbing for Finstock although Finstock will be back in two weeks anyway since his hip is all better now after that fall he took during cross country, and he'll put one in the teachers lounge for his colleagues to share the last one, well who knows.

he nibbles absentmindedly on his cookie as he goes over some of the students records, trying hard to forget Isaac's words from earlier it's hard though.

And he keeps hearing it.

_-some guy that has been creeping on you, l see the way he looks at you," _

Is he a bad person? Is Isaac right, is he some kind of creep?

Maybe he should just quit his job altogether and put distance between him and Derek.

He feels so lost.


	9. Not an actual chapter

Hi guys so thing is, I'm sick I don't even know how it happened I just woke up and everything hurts, I can't even drink water without feeling pain so, I might not be able to update for awhile but hopefully not too long will pass before I'm able to again but fear not, I will finish this fic I promise.   
Bye for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again don't worry I will finish this and I swear it won't take years


	10. The cookie craze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I'm still very sick I also want to get this fic moving so every thing I'll be posting will be from my sick bed so please bear with me, my mind's all over the place right now, and I don't even know what I'm writing, I'm just you know, writing.

The morning passed by quickly with him drifting in and out of his head, his students had noticed his cookies when he was eating some, apparently the smell caught their attention before he even opened the container but were just "trying to play it cool" but when he started nibbling on one, they couldn't control it anymore so they had elected one brave soldier Erica, to fight the cause. and it got out of hand quick...

"permission to approach the bench your teacherness," she had started, 

"um... me?" Stiles pointed confusedly at himself when he noticed her standing there looking unsure of herself like she wasn't sure if he would receive her.

"yes,...you," she stated slowly as though speaking to an idiot, all earlier hesitation gone.

"now may I come forth my colleagues and I have a pressing matter we need solved at once"

"okay....you may"he allowed still very confused.

"thank you,"she said coming to stand at the front of the class.

"well you see, as students of this esteemed school," she started making her case "we've had to endure a lot from various teachers but none can compare to your cruel torturous ways and to that we say no more!"

"YES!" echoed the rest of the class.

"wh-wh-what?," he spluttered at the accusation. "me?, what have I done to you guys!"

"you stand accused of abuse of authority and issuing unfair punishment for no wrong done." she continues with the unfounded accusations.

"WHAT?! there's no way I've done anything I'm being accused of" he glanced over to Derek with pleading eyes to see if he would be given an idea on what was happening, but the traitor was of no help, he was sitting there biting the inside of his palm like it was the only thing keeping him from busting out into laugher and avoiding eye contact. "Traitor!.

"does this look familiar to you, sir!" Erica holds up an empty baggie with chocolate smears from that time he'd brought Nutella center filled cookies with white chocolate chips that was last week, he'd packed a baggie for himself and brought a box of them for Derek to give to his sister Cora who is creepy when it comes to cookies but had fallen in love with Stiles's cookies when Derek had first taken some home.

how the hell does she have that, didn't they go dumpster diving?.

"yes, it does, because it's mine" he admitted and he's pretty sure someone let out a dramatic gasp at the admission he'd put his money on Liam.

it's not like he could deny it, all the stuff he uses to package his baked goodies has Stilinski's special printed on it, they were a gift from Jackson boxes of them, plastic containers, pastry boxes and lots and lots of Ziploc bags of course the man had thought he'd be getting free treats from the gesture at the time, ha! joke's on him.

but yeah he can't deny it, his name's right there.

"aha! so you admit it" she crowed in victory

"well yes it's mine but i-

"silence!" 

"wait! I thought i was the judge of this Court what with the whole your teacherness and asking for permission to approach the bench and all that,"

"as if,"she snorted

Derek is now openly cackling like a hyena which sends Erica's warning his way to either keep quiet or be escourted out of the "court room" by "officer" Boyd for disturbing this "esteemed house"

"Now, back to you Mr "Stilinski," is it?"

"ye-

"since you've admitted to owning the evidence presented earlier, do you also then admit to bringing Cookies!, brownies!, cakes god that coffee cake, I can still smell it" she moaned and she's not only one if the sounds coming from the rest of the class is anything to go by, they remember it too and so does Stiles he'd made it for Melissa's birthday he made extra for himself and Derek.

"ye-

"and on a couple of occasions you've even brought Pizza a whole large oh so delicious Pizza that you didn't share and milkshakes" she keeps talking over him as though he hadn't even opened his mouth.

the pizza thing is true he wanted to prove to Derek that he could too make the best meat lovers pizza that left his father in tears when he refused to give him a slice. although, he did eat it with Derek after last period.

Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek! it's always him god he really should stop thinking about and planning his life around derek.

"For months we've been tortured by the sight and smells of delicious treats and you don't even try sharing your goodies and as if that's not enough, you punish us by breaking the rules when you eat in class in front of us without offering us some even though it says so right there on that wall that it's against school rules to bring food into the classroom!"Erica points towards the wall near the class entrance to the poster that had the class rules on them.

"do you have anything to say in your defense? hmm,"😒

"--"😐

"well?"

"i-i-i wha- uhh"

yeah he's got nothing, turns out all the accusations are true it's like they've been planning this and he totally got blindsided the only thing he can do in response is to gasp like a fish out of water. 

"hahahaha! sorry, sorry don't mind me, please continue" Derek chuckled waving of Erica's warning glare and that of half the class.

"I see you have nothing to say for yourself so you will listen." she looked all serious like she was about to deliver an important speech. she had the attention of the the whole class. 

"For so long we've endured you abuse but no more!"

"YES!"

"No more will we allow the torture to continue!"

"NO MORE!"

"No longer will we sit on the sidelines staring as you consume all those yummy goodness by yourself and with Derek!"

"YEAH!"

"Heyy! that's not fair don't bring Derek into this, this is my crime!" stiles protest trying to defend Derek it's not his fault that Stiles is a horrible person.

"yeah! his crimes not mine" piped Derek which earned him another glare from his friends and this time Stiles as well. _The Traitor!_

"well thanks for your unwanted inputs Derek and Mr Stilinski, can I continue now?"

"sur-

"No longer will we sit on the sidelines staring as you consume all those yummy goodness by yourself and with Derek!"

"We want equal opportunities if our teacher can eat in class then so should we!"

"and we should also be able to enjoy the same goodies that Derek gets to"

"YES!, EQUALITY FOR ALL!" "what is this avatar? is this an equalist rally are you amon? wait! am I avatar Cora?!" Stiles wondered.

"huh? what the heck are you on about, this is serious business we are fighting for our rights here you know!" Erica was none too pleased with his Avatar reference.

he met Derek's eyes then and they shared a knowing look both remembering the first and only time Derek had been in his room. 

_his_ _dad had to travel for a seminar over the weekend and Maddie had insisted on having a sleepover at her best friend Malia's because apparently her super cool dad who was never around because of work was finally in town and always had cool stuff for her whenever he came to town so stiles had been all alone and texting Derek about how bored and alone he was feeling because sure Maddie sometimes slept over at Scott's or Lydia's when they had been in La but that was different this was the first time she was away from family and he was worrying and missing her so he had put on her favorite cartoon currently that is, which just so happened to be Avatar because girl power! then Derek had shown up climbing up to his window like they were secret love interests in some high school rom-com it had sent butterflies through his stomach and when he'd let Derek in, Derek told him that his devil uncle was in town and he was coming over with his demon daughter and a friend for dinner at his house so Derek had bailed before they could show up because apparently, Cora alone is bad news but those three together was a murder waiting to happen he still had a scar on his elbow from when he had "mysteriously" fallen down the stairs after he had threatened to tell Laura it was uncle Peter who had stollen her expensive custom made A|pha makeup collection and had used them to "make over" Malia's dog Deucalion that he'd gotten her after his big win against it's name sake. they had ended up binging Avatar legends of Cora and derek had mentioned how Cora was Cora except evil and at some point stiles had gotten up to get them some snacks and Derek had freaked out about there being blood on the bed and Stiles's sweat pants then he had to excuse Himself to go take care of it in the bathroom after changing the sheets blushing madly unable to look Derek in the eyes. he and Derek had to have a long conversation after that, then he'd showed him pictures of Maddie as a baby and hospital pictures of when she was born he may have cried a few times over his baby's cuteness feeling emotional especially when they got to the picture of her, in her wolf onesie with the little ears and paws that her daddy got her "howling at the Moon" with Scott she was still learning how to walk at the time._

_at some point through the night when the cramps had hit so hard that it had him curling into a ball, Derek had panicked and tried to take him to the hospital because according to him, Laura was always extra bitchy when she was on her period but "never in actual pain" stiles had said "lucky her" and told Derek to just hold him, he didn't need to go to the hospital and that no he didn't want a ton of chocolate. _that was last Saturday.

these memories only makes him fall harder he is knocked out of his thoughts by the increase in the shouting.

"IF Derek gets cookies so should we! we want cookies and cakes and pizza too!" 

"And we should get to eat in class too."

"We want equality!"

YEAH EQUAL RIGHTS!

EQUAL RIGHTS!

EQUAL RIGHTS!

"FREE HEALTH CARE!" Jason screamed earning weird looks from everyone.

"oops, wrong platform but please continue you are really doing great"

"ahem! as l was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, i mean come on guys we've practiced this for weeks I'm fighting for our rights to deliciousness here."

"aha! I knew it, I knew it! you guys have been planning this ha! this is all premeditated" Stiles jumped in so glad to have been right. "but please do continue" he gestured amused now that he knew their endgame he might just be able to work is to his advantage after all especially when the Bell's about to Ring for next period and tomorrow is officially the start of spring break since today is the 14th of April.

"well here's the thing sir, we've suffered in silence all this time because we noticed you never brought enough for everyone but! not today, today is different because we see containers not one, not two, but three all of them filled with yummy looking," she sniffed "and smelling cookies and we want some" that last one was practically purred out

"hahahahaha oh, is that so," he smirked

uh...why are you smirking, you're supposed to be all guilty and promising us all the cookies!" Erica nervously stated looking wide-eyed and like she's about to bolt she's not the only one everyone looks a little nervous at his reaction.

"well dear Erica, I think you have a point I have been selfish and have been breaking the rules so I've decided to do something about it"

"you have?"

"yeah! see, that's why I brought all these cookies they are for you guys!"

"THEY ARE?!" The whole class shouted in hope.

"well, yes of course"

"sweet I always knew you were the best" Liam said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Traitor, this whole thing was your brilliant idea." Mason said to Liam.

"as I've said all these," he opened up one of the containers "smell that, these and more can be yours"

"But!, but! there are going to be conditions!"

"wha-

"First of all, any one who wants rewards has to work for them"

how- 

"and by everyone,I mean everyone"

okay bu-

"as to the how's of it, let me put it this way the only reason I've been giving Derek those delicious goodies as you call them is because I made a deal with him that if he could get his grades up and stay out of trouble, he would be rewarded"

"I admit I have been giving him more than necessary, but all that stops today thanks to your equality for all speech.

oh it felt so good talk over her like that,

"hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"well it means Derek, that if I give anything to anyone of you, yes including you then it will only be because you've earned it with your hard work and nothing else there will absolutely be no favorites in this. everyone has to actually put effort into their school work and avoid getting detention or getting into any trouble that can be avoided every day those are my conditions"

"any takers?"Stiles said holding out the cookies like an offering with an innocent smile on his face.

"fuck!" 

"language, young man"

"i told you guys this was a bad idea," Derek said shooting a glare at Liam.

yeah for you, You've lost your freebies" Erica snorted

"I'd feel sorry for you man except you always refused to share so I don't" Boyd added

"okay I'll make you a deal," Stiles said getting the attention of the class on him. these ones are free you can all take one and since spring break begins tomorrow, you will have till next Monday, to think about whether or not you want more and are willing to work for them, if you are, here's how it's going to be the ones with the most improved grades and clean sheet by the end of every week will receive baggies of their favorite treats and every month, three lucky students will get a big box of pastries how about that, deal?"

"that's it guys we can just take the cookies, eat them, get it out of our system and we have all of spring break to forget all about it that way we wouldn't have to do anything

I bet they are not that great anyway." another one of Liam's great ideas come up 

I don't know guys, Mason shared a conflicted look with Corey.

"that's great Liam, for once we are on the same page" Isaac agreed

and soon everyone else was saying it was a great idea well except for Derek who was trying to make them understand that you can't go back after tasting them one bite and you are hooked.

"no guys listen it's a terrible idea if you are allergic to school work, don't. taste. the. cookies. I promise you if you eat even a bit of it there's no getting it out of your system no it's the opposite I'm warning you, there's a reason I'm Acing all my classes including History, but if you still want to, well it's your business I tried" he cautioned them.

"oh please der, I know what you're trying to do, you just want all the goodies for your self" Erica accused with backup from the others.

"yeah man, not cool" Kyle had said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Derek shrugged when Erica declared herself the first to get what they "labored" for since she's the one that did all the "heavy lifting"

one bye one everyone got a cookie Stiles made them promise to only take a bite when everyone else had one you know, "equality" and all that.

"last chance to back out guys," Derek insisted one last time, especially when he spied that self satisfied smirk on Stiles's face.

"shut up der, god it's so moist and still warm it's all mine smells even better up close" she purred.

A/N imagine sponge Bob narrator's voice.

one minute later...

here we see a pack of hungry looking wolfs um, 

I mean a class filled with feral students who look really to attack.

Stiles may be panicking a little, Jennifer Blake looks about ready to kill him three times over to get to the last remaining container till filled with cookies and she's not the only one, there's no way he's letting those go though.

just when he's about to cave, the bell rings for first period.

"oh look at that, it's the bell well don't let me keep you bye guys be good, see you next Monday!, I mean later!," he told the grumpy students who looked like leaving was the last thing they wanted to do.

"whew! that was close" he breathed with his back against the closed door once the the room was cleared.

"moorrreee"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH shit Damn it Erica, how the hell are you still in here I'm pretty sure I saw Boyd dragging you out of here!" he screamed in fright being spooked by Erica popping out of nowhere.

"moorrreee"

"uhh BOYD, I THINK YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!"

just then a knock sounded it turned out to be Boyd.

"Sir, I seem to have lost my-

"over there," Stiles didn't even let him finish he just pointed to Erica who was eyeing the table with a feral cat woman like body language as though she was about pounce on the cookies on top.

"Erica, stop scaring the nice teacher"

"but boyddy poo, I want more!" she whined

"come on now let's go you don't want to make Derek angry do you,"

"no,"

"good girl now let's go"

"sorry for the trouble sir we'll be going now"

"yeah, no problem just, bye,"

"mine" Erica hissed they passed by Stiles, 

"Ah!"

"gees that girl"

"hey babe you'll help me with physics right," Corey asked Mason on their way to class.

"of course, you know I will"

"thanks babe, I love you" the two shared a kiss at that.

"Ugh you guys are sickening and I can't believe I have to do well in school now" Liam moaned in despair like it's a bad thing on their way to next period.

"shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you"

"Mr, We can't just sit back and watch the injustice guys, we have to do something, we have to fight for our right to those awesome deliciousness, why should Derek be the only one to get some" he said, and as if that's not enough you just had to come up with more ideas didn't you," "that's it guys we can just take the cookies, eat them, get it out of our system and we have all of spring break to forget all about it that way we wouldn't have to do anything I bet they are not that great anyway". Isaac mocked Liam's voice in a whiny tone repeating the same words that got them in this situation in the first place.

"this is all your fucking fault!"

"Hey don't go placing all the blame on me,!"

"dude it's kinda your fault though," Corey pointed out "the whole thing was your idea"

yeah well, I'm not the one who got everyone else to agree by saying 

"that's great Liam, for once we are on the same page" he finished in squeaky voice

"I don't talk like that,"

"you sure about that, because all I can hear when you talk is squeaky squeaky squeak" Liam goalded 

"you little son of a bi-"

"alright guys that's enough" Derek cut in getting between those two before it could come to blows "it was everyone's fault I did try to warn you guys but you didn't listen" "especially you Erica," he directed at her when he saw her and Boyd finally join them.

"but Derek, you didn't warn us enough, all you said was don't eat the cookies bla bla bla"

"it's not our fault you weren't clearer on what you meant,"she defended Coming to stand beside Derek 

"oh please I told you all what you needed to know, you just didn't want to listen"

"but hey it's not all bad, you could just forget about it I mean you did get it out of your system right, they weren't that great anyway" he teased just to see their reaction and he was not disappointed.

are you insane, we can't back out now, I'm pretty sure angels where singing when I bit "into that cookie for it was heavenly there has to be more there's no way I'm backing out of this"

"I'm going to be a model student you'll see, and even Harris will be proud, Mason will probably get his rewards soon because let's face it he's the smartest one of us, but not for long"

"hey speak for yourself I'm pretty smart too" Isaac protested "but yeah, yes to all she said,"

"hey guys I have an idea, what if-

"SHUT UP LIAM,!" for once they were all on the same page.

"alright, alright I'll shut up I was only trying to help, sheesh! you're all so touchy"

"I think you've helped quite enough for today because of you I've lost my cookie privileges and I have to find a way to explain to Cora why she won't be getting any more of those special magical cookies,"

"wait Cora gets cookies?" Isaac asked surprised he didn't think Derek would let his family know anything about Mr Stiles.

"yes and you guys know how she gets, fuck! I better go before I strangle you" he directed at Liam then stormed off.

"bye guys, see you later" Erica said turned to go after Derek with Boyd and Isaac in tow. and with that, the group dispersed into two groups with Liam, Mason and Corey going their separate ways.

"hey, Derek wait up have you forgotten the four of us have the first period together," Boyd said when they caught up to him he stormed off down the hall without them. 

"no I haven't but I'm not about to be late because of you guys,"he snapped

"Hey man it's okay relax I was just wondering no need to get angry" Boyd held up his hands in surrender.

"shit Boyd I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just frustrated is all," 

"it's okay you're probably just thinking about the detention huh?"

"fuck! I totally forgot about that" he groaned

"hey Derek,"

"what Isaac?"

"if you get extra cookies in detention today, don't forget to share."

smack!

"ow wha- Erica, what was that for?"

"you know what it was for now zip it"

"fucking Isaac you don't get it do you, if he says I get no more extras then it means I get no more extras! even if I rolled around on the floor begging for it he won't give me any he says what he means"

"Okay but he never said anything about Cora not getting any, so we could just take some of her's when he gives them to you right?"

"you know what, let's just get to class before I actually kill you."

"hey what did I say wrong is time?" Isaac asked when suddenly found himself abandoned by his friends.

"guys, wait up what did I say wrong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes have been fixed. Well, the ones I saw anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys look an update! I'm feeling a lot better now so here you go.

when he got the time to, Stiles divided the remaining cookies equally into two Ziploc bags he always carried extra.  
each bag had 8 cookies in them he'd decided to give one to principle Wacott, and to give the other to Cora who apparently wants to meet the man with the "amazing cookie making powers" and that doesn't make him nervous at all nope, why would it. he's only probably going to be meeting the scariest 9year old according to Derek, to ever walk the earth who just so happens to be the little sister or the love of his life and that's definitely not something to be nervous and maybe a lot scared about uh uh.

he had already stopped by the principal's office to drop off the cookies and the principal had asked him to complete the 2 remaining weeks as Finstock's sub before his return so he agreed.

he was in his class waiting for Derek it had been 4 minutes since the lunch bell rang.   
"hey" Derek said by way of greeting when he finally showed up.   
"he-hey I um this is for cora" Stiles stuttered nervously back thrusting the Ziploc bag at Derek. both falling silent not knowing what to say.  
he doesn't know how to interact with him after this morning does Derek think he's a creep?, does he agree with Isaac? Stiles is afraid to find out because it would crush him if Derek did.  
they'd been sitting in silence for a while when both couldn't take the silence anymore.  
"look i-! "about thi-! they both tried to speak at the same time.  
"wait, you go first"  
"no! dude, you go first!"  
"don't call me dude! and you should go first"  
"why, should I, maybe I want you to go first"  
"FINE! I'll go first happy?!"Derek finally conceded.  
"thank you, now go on,"  
"well, I just wanted to say about this morning, I'm sorry for the way Isaac was talking about you" he apologized for his friend's words from earlier that morning looking ashamed. "he has no idea what he was talking about, he was just jealous and was being petty about missing his best friend, you're an amazing person and you make me feel good about myself you motivate me to be more and he, they! don't get that"  
"because he may have been the one to say it but I know they were all thinking it, they don't get why I would willingly spend so much time with you because I'm usually not a people's person you know, but with you I feel comfortable, I can be myself when I'm around you without having to live up to the expectation of being "the" Derek Hale and i-  
"Derek,"  
"No let me finish okay, please! I don't want to lose you"  
" Der" Stiles breathed in a wobbly voice. coming to stand right in front of derek.  
look I don't take offense by what happened this morning okay, Isaac was just looking out for his friend and that's okay, it's good actually, and you're not going to lose me Derek, but I just don't want you to have problems with your friends because of me alright,"   
"No Stiles ther-  
"Derek! you actually abandoned your car for me! and said you were grounded!"  
and I didn't notice it before but I have! been stealing all your time and, and Derek, Der, this has to stop! i-i- he gestured desperately and started to hyperventilate.  
"hey, hey it's okay breathe" Derek soothed holding Stiles in an embrace "that's it just breathe for me"  
"look at me" he said trying to lift Stiles's head up from his chest.  
"I don't wanna"  
"of course you do I mean, who doesn't want to gaze at all this hotness" he leered at stiles gesturing at his body like it was a work of art and gets the intended effect.  
"corky bastard," Stiles chuckled hitting Derek lightly in the chest with a balled up fist.  
"there's that beautiful smile I love," Derek said bringing a blush to Stiles's face.  
"Derek!" he whined  
"what! it's true you are so beautiful and amazing and I wouldn't stop telling you until you believe it"  
good you're so gah! you're not like other sixteen year olds, I can actually talk with you without feeling like I'm speaking to a child."  
"I should hope not, cause I'm not a child, although I do have my "dumb teen moments", I'm different around you, you don't treat me like a kid you actually talk to me like I'm your equal and don't treat me like I don't know what I'm doing or don't know what I want because of my age."  
"and besides I'll be turning 17 over the summer you know, so technically I'm kinda 17 not 16" he smirked.  
"alright Mr "almost 17", mind telling me why you lied about not having a car because you were grounded,"  
"oh that, well it's nothing"  
"Derek! I don't want you to have problems with your friends because of me!"  
"look don't worry about that okay, I told you they were just being petty we're going to be good again soon and besides I really was grounded for two weeks five weeks ago I just didn't tell you I had my car back because I knew you would never accept it if I offered to drive you home and I didn't want to get you in trouble for receiving rides from a student by insisting on it but I also wanted to make sure you got home safe since you would be walking so I told a little white lie so that I could walk you home"  
"god! Derek, you make it so hard!" stiles whispered under his breath  
"wait I do?"Derek grinned with a lascivious look on his face.  
"wha- how did you even, oh! get your mind out of the gutter you perv!" Stiles scolded flailing lightly and hit him on the arm.  
"Hey! quit abusing me!"  
"but seriously though what am I making hard for you"  
"I came here today with a plan okay? I was going to quit subbing to limit our contract with each other"  
"what?!"   
"why!"  
"it's getting harder to be around you and not, god Derek, I'm not strong enough alright, especially when you say stuff like that and show me how much you Care."  
"I've tried so very hard to not cross that barrier with you and so far I've been successful but I can feel myself crumbling and I can't do that to you!"  
"do what to me you're not doing anything wrong!" Derek protested trying to pretend, he doesn't know what stiles is driving at.  
"Derek! we can't keep ignoring this, pretending that this thing between us isn't there and I don't want it getting farther than it already has, it would only hurt more."   
"I see the pain l put in your eyes whenever I push you away, and it breaks my heart because I know how you feel I don't ever want you to feel any worse by giving you false hope"  
"stiles please"  
"no Derek, I think we should stay away from each other at least outside of school" there finally he said it and it hurts more than he knew it would more so when Derek's expression absolutely crumbles like he's been told a tragedy has befallen his whole family and he doesn't want to believe it.  
but before he can protest there's someone busting through the door.  
"Derek! lunch is over man, you missed out on the fun dude, Jennifer and Kali had a fight over Julia and it was awesome dude, who knew Jennifer had it in her!" Isaac hollered   
stiles almost trips on air and flaps his arms around to himself balanced on his feet so that he doesn't fall over due to the shock of Isaac's sudden entry and makes a face like why does he get to call you dude! when he gets over the shock of the interruption.  
Derek just shrugged in response.  
"um Hi Mr Stiles, I'm here for Derek" he said awkwardly by way of greeting when he turned to his teacher.  
"Isaac, what the hell are you doing here, I have detention remember?" Derek asked annoyed at the unwanted intrusion.  
"uh dude we have the next period together remember, and lunch is over didn't you hear the bell?"  
oh? so soon, l guess I missed it"  
"what do you mean so soon it's 12:31 come on let's go we have English and the others already left for their own class"  
"But i-  
"go to class Derek, we'll talk later"  
"okay I'll just,..I really don't want to leave like this but I..  
"We have to talk later! this isn't the end, it can't be!" he implored desperately.  
"Derek," stiles sighed "just go to class please"  
"okay but we'll talk later right?"  
"fine! we'll talk"  
he can only let out a shaky breath when the two walk out the tears falling freely as broken sobs rocks his body because he just lost the best thing to do happen to him the first and only person he's ever fallen in love with who made him feel, happy truly happy and content.

"Man, what was that about? what do you need to talk about with him! that's so important anyway?" Isaac asked when they were on their way to class  
"it's none of your damn business! Isaac," he snapped at his friend angry.  
"there's no need to bite my head off Derek, I was just asking!"  
"well don't, it's personal!"  
"Fine! have it your way then see if I care!" he huffed before storming off and leaving Derek on his own at the mercy of the on Lookers they had attracted with their raised voices.  
"What the hell are you looking at huh!"   
the rest or his day was horrible he kept snapping at his friends over the littlest thing and then he'd snapped at Harris when he'd been told to pay attention.  
everyone knew to steer clear of his way after that even Harris because they know he's not usually like that unless it's something big like the Paige thing except this was bigger than that because he just might be losing his One! the person he whats to be with for the rest of his life and he can't let that happen.  
he didn't get to talk to Stiles that day, he was already gone before the end of the day, he apparently wasn't feeling well and had asked for permission to leave early the principal had told them after spring break announcements were made.  
if he's going to succeed in this, he needs help so he calls the only other person he knows who will actually listen without prejudice.  
"Hi uncle Peter, I need your help"...


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait although update is going to be a bit slower because my big sis is preggos and mesirabley suffering 24/7 sickness because everyone knows "morning" sickness is a lie, it never stops and everything! triggers her so I have to go back and forth between her place and mine to cook for her, clean for her and keep her company because she's one of those people who normally don't actually want you around for longer than an hour, but apparently pregnancy changes you a lot! Because now she's super clingy she wants to eat from the same plate I am, and sometimes she won't allow me to go back home because she says she's lonely since she's always alone at home all day when her husband goes to work and she can't go anywhere, she's always puking.
> 
> Whew! Well that was long, didn't mean to of load that on you.  
Well then on with the story.

"Hi uncle Peter, I need your help"  
"well hello dear nephew, I didn't think you'd miss me so soon, it's only been a year, five months two weeks and four days of silence from you since the last time you needed my help" Peter greeted cheerily, taunting Derek knowing it would annoy him.  
"what, couldn't count the hours, minutes and seconds as well, you're loosing your touch uncle Peter, or are you just getting old". Derek snipped back taking a jab at Pete's age because he knew his uncle was still self-conscious about turning 31 last month.  
"ha ha smartass, what do you want"  
"it's personal, I can't tell you on the phone are you still in town?"  
"personal you say, hmm interesting last time I heard that, there was a young lady involved how is she by the way?"  
"you know exactly what happened with her and we said we would never mention it again and this has nothing to do with that anyway, so will you just stop trying to provoke me and just tell me if you can help me or not!" he snapped not at all in the mood for Peter's games.  
"alright, gees teenagers these days have no respect for authority" he grumbled under his breath  
"authority? I thought it was our elders" Derek retorted with a smirk.  
"I get it I'm old now drop it"  
"if you finally admit it, well ok then, so can i come over?"  
"lucky for you, my flight got rescheduled because of reasons, so I'm still in town"  
you mean you slept through the alarm this time too because you let Malia have too much ice cream again and couldn't keep up with her"  
"hey! that was one time and I kept up just fine thank you very much, you can come over but be here before five or I won't be here I have to go over to the Tate's House to say goodbye before i leave tonight"  
"didn't you and your spawn say goodbye before you dropped her off yesterday?"  
"yeah so? and besides there's still some things I need to finalize with her parents first before I leave."  
The situation with his uncle and the Tates is a bit complicated because though Peter is the biological father of Malia, Evelyn and Henry Tate are her legal guardians with full custody and Peter didn't have the heart to fight them for her after all she's alive because of them Evelyn had found a one month old Malia abandoned in the woods one evening on one, of her nightly jogs she called her husband and they took her to the hospital then she and her husband had kept vigil at the hospital and called the cops in the morning when they were told that the baby was going to be okay but by then they were already in love with the little baby and fought tooth and nail to keep her when the cops came up empty, upon trying to search for relatives of the rescued child.  
but then three years later a woman who refused to give a name other than "desert wolf" had called Talia asking for money in exchange for information about the child she'd had with Peter three years ago of course at the time she didn't mention anything about leaving the child for dead in the woods because she thought the girl had stolen her life as a very successful desired and sort after casino singer away from her when she got pregnant after a fling with Peter when he was in Vegas for business and after having the baby she'd come to beacon Hills to look for him but when she didn't find him, she decided to abandon the child to die then she'd stayed in town for a few days to see if there would be any news about a dead baby in the woods but instead it was news about a baby being found alive by a woman named Evelyn Tate so she left beacon Hills and returned three years later when she heard of Peter's big win over the demon wolf because she figured she could get a lot of money out of him if he was interested in knowing about the child and at first when she called Talia, she didn't believe her so Talia kept the call a secret from Peter but then the woman wouldn't stop calling so she had her investigated and found out about her job in Vegas in a casino called coyote, that the woman indeed did give birth to a daughter a few years back but there was nothing on the whereabouts of the baby and she could recall a time when Peter used to frequent Vegas right around that time so she decided to meet with the woman who called herself desert wolf at a time and place the woman had picked out where she promised to pay her a hundred thousand dollars in cash although she had to give her fifteen thousand up front before getting anything out of her then she was pointed to a family of four in a booth in the corner of the diner there was a man and woman and they were with two children both girls one looked around three or four and the other was a baby who was busy blowing spit bubbles at her mother. before she could ask questions the woman was gone along with the money.  
a few days later Talia had approached the Tate's House assuming they had adopted the girl they called Malia back at the diner from her biological mother but then when she talked with them, she was filled in on exactly how they had gotten Malia as their child and after agreeing to a DNA test after weeks of persuasion which came back positive well, she couldn't keep quiet after that, not when the test showed that the little girl really was her brother's daughter and her mother had tried to kill her so she told Peter and well, she's never seen her little brother so murderous before he moved heaven and Earth to find and put in jail the woman who tried to kill his child it was only the thoughts of his pregnant wife that kept him from killing that bitch and getting throw in jail himself. he and theTates had an agreement after that, that he was free to get close to Malia if she wanted to and have a relationship with her even to let her know he's her biological father and also that he won't try to take her from them they had vowed to fight him with everything they had if he dared to and he said he wasn't planning on it.  
now he was talking with Evelyn and Henry about allowing Malia to spend the summer in New York with him,Brenda and their three year old son Simon so that she could spend more time with her little brother when school lets out.

He gets to Peter's apartment around 4:03pm and his apartment is an absolute mess.  
"what the hell happened here did you pack a mini storm with you from New York that I wasn't aware of?"  
"ahh nephew, always so dramatic any way to what do I owe this totally unexpected visit" he enquired completely ignoring his nephew's earlier question about the state of his apartment.  
"how did you get aunt Brenda to finally accept you!" he asked with a bewildered face as though he still couldn't comprehend how any sane person would marry his uncle.  
hey! I'm offended I'll have you know, I'm the one that did the accepting after she! proposed to me!"  
"you wish!," he snorted "we all know, she hated you the very second she met you"  
Peter's wife Brenda is a public prosecutor who was the prosecuting counsel on an asault case that Peter was hoping to win for his client by getting the charges dismissed because it was big pay for the firm if he did, but then he met Brenda in court and it almost cost him the case. it was love at first sight which turned him into an absolute mess through out the proceedings he kept making mistakes as though he was a rookie on his first hearing but of course the woman had not given him the time of day infact she absolutely hated him on sight more so when he started hitting on her, she shot him down at every turn, telling him she didn't have the patience to babysit a twenty-seven year old "boy" even though she was only eight years older than him at thirty-five, but of course her constant rejection only made him try even harder because he just loved challenges but then the family had to endure his non-stop babble about how annoying she was, how unbelievable she was for rejecting him! HIM! who did she think she was, that beautiful amazing woman, blah blah blah blah blah but then suddenly like magic he had a date with her right around the time he started spotting a goatee and a month later they were engaged and the rest is history.  
"yeah she did, but then in the end she ended up chasing me and if you tell her that I told you about it i will end you!"  
"but on a more serious note, where the hell has that heart of yours ended up this time, please don't tell me it's some crazy person again once was enough" he exasperated and it only earns him a scowl in return.  
"that was one time and I didn't know she was crazy, besides nothing happened!" he defended not wanting the Kate thing to be brought up especially not now when he's trying to get his uncle to help him woo another person who was older and his teacher huh, maybe he does have a type.  
"it doesn't matter if you knew it or not Derek, that woman was in her thirty's and definitely creepy so tell me nephew, did her being crazy really come as a surprise to you at all, because I knew it the minute I spied her sniffling around you!" he scolded unable to understand how his nephew couldn't understand that a thirty something years old woman showing sexual interest in a fifteen year old boy was extremely suspicious and disgusting.  
"alright I get it I was vulnerable and almost screwed up but good thing her family decided to get her committed before anything bad could happen by the way how come you saw her "sniffling" around me if i remember correctly you and everyone else found out about her after she was committed and I finally couldn't keep quiet anymore about how scared I was about having almost gotten involved with my insane teacher who always became weird and aggressive whenever I told her I wasn't ready for sex"  
"never mind that!"  
"oh my God it was you!"Derek suddenly voiced in surprised realization "ha! you did something to her! I remember when her brother paid us a visit with his daughter to apologize for his sister and to tell us what she'd been up to you didn't look surprised at all about the things they told us she'd done no, you looked smug when they said they would be living town soon and they kept giving you weird weary looks like it wasn't the first time they were meeting you and then before they left his daughter Allison made that comment about how they never saw it coming and that her aunt had never showed signs of mental health problems and that she never even thought her capable of doing half the things they discovered about her and then she said that Kate had gone missing for awhile only to turn up unstable and shouting about monsters and how she had to get them before they got her.  
"it makes sense now it was you what did you do to her uncle Peter,"  
"not that I'm not greatful but what." he asked looking at him uncle expectantly.  
Peter looks at him like he doesn't know what the hell he is taking about.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about nephew, and I'm a criminal lawyer I hear stuff like that all the time why should it surprise me you should know better dear Talia is a judge and you hear about the kind of cases she presides over all the time"  
"enough of that now tell me what you need I have to be somewhere by 5:00 you know?"  
now Derek's conflicted he doesn't know whether or not to mention Stiles to Peter especially now that he's almost sure his uncle is capable of doing something dangerous and criminal to protect him, he doesn't want any harm to come to Stiles if his insane uncle ends up seeing him as a threat to Derek,.  
"um well before I tell you, you have to understand this is different!"  
"different? what are you on about"  
"well you see l met this guy, and I really care about him and I don't want you to hurt him because he's-"  
"woah slow down kid, who is this "guy" and why would I hurt him I'm not in the habit of hurting random people you know? and you know I don't care who you like as long as they are not some kind of psychopath"  
"you know, the fact that you said random people and not just people in general worries me" he pointed out and it gets a laugh out of his uncle at that.  
"ah, nephew nothing gets past you does it? except for the glaringly obvious of course" he chuckled and he's met with his nephew's glaring face eyebrows of doom in full force.  
"there's no need to get like that, it's just a little bit of teasing" he holds up his hands in surrender. it only intensifies the scowl on Derek's face.  
"I said I was sorry now tell me about this guy that you don't want me to "hurt" well?"  
"you didn't say you were sorry, you say you were teasing and I won't tell you till you promise not to do anything to him"  
"you want me to promise? what are you five, do you want a pinky promise as well, want me to read you a bed time story too?"  
"actually yes I would prefer the pinky promise and I wouldn't mind a bed time story as long as it's the one about how the evil witch Kate was defeated!" he raised an eyebrow at his uncle with a self satisfied smirk on his face.  
"alright fine I promise! happy?"  
"not quite," Derek said holding up his phone and a pinky.  
"there's no way I'm going to tell you any stories"  
"that's not what I'm looking for, l just need to get your promise on video that way you don't get any ideas or I'll show it to Cora and Malia will find out about it and I don't need to tell you about what would happen if you were to go back on your word." let's just say, if there's one thing his uncle installed into his little minions, it's that anyone who breaks a promise of any kind needs to be punished and that there should be no consideration when one sort vengeance over a broken promise.  
"fuck" he hissed under his breath linking his own pinky with Derek's to make the alternate promise of all.  
"I Peter Hale pinky promise to you Derek Hale that I will not hurt anyone you care about as!, long as you are safe with them and happy"  
"there how's that?"  
"that's... that will do" Derek chocked out getting emotional he sometimes forgets how deep his uncle's love for them really rans.  
"hey now, none of that," he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder in a gesture of comfort because Derek maybe look all tough and grumpy but he's actually pretty sensitive. "come on, have a seat and let's talk as friends you can tell me anything remember?"  
Derek smiled recalling that those were the exact words his uncle said to him, the night he encouraged him to take the next step with Paige at least he can laugh about the whole thing now.  
"so start from the beginning I'm listening" he said once the where seated  
"god where to start from" Derek inhaled rubbing his hands on his face.  
"we got a new home room teacher some weeks ago" he began  
Peter let out a groan of frustration already getting an idea on where this was going.  
"I know okay, but just let me finish like I said before this is different this isn't Kate all over again I promise"  
and that gives Peter a pause because Derek of all people should know not to promise anything to Peter if he can't guarantee anything especially when he knows what could happen to him, he did get his eyebrows waxed off afteralaf in his sleep the night before his very first date ever with a girl named Braeden when he was fourteen after forgetting the promise he made to take Cora and her friends to the arcade and Peter was all too happy to provide the waxing Glue.  
"okay, tell me how this is different" he said at last deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt.  
well first off I'm the one trying to get him to see me! not just as his friend or student, but as something more I love him and it hurts to be with him without being able to be with! him and every time we get closer he puts distance between us do you know how many times I have tried to kiss him, it's a lot okay? and I know he feels the same way about me too he tries hard to hide his feelings but it's written all over his face he's pretty transparent every time I call him beautiful he blushes so much and tries to pretend that it doesn't affect him in any way because he thinks I'm not being serious so he brushes it off and says stuff like you don't have to lie to me Der, l know what I look like even though I know it makes him feel good and happy when tell him what his mirror refuses to tell him which is the truth about how amazing he is how beautiful he looks when he's doing something he loves like eating curly fries or talk about his family, it's truly remarkable to watch him get so fixated on something that he forgets everything else around him the way those whiskey eyes of his sparkle when he's excited about something or when he's up to no good like that time when Harris had made a snide remark about how Stiles was even more annoying and ignorant as an adult than he was when he was a student _because "in what universe do you think you and I would be equal enough to be on speaking terms mr Stilinski?"_ he had insulted stiles and said he hoped never to set eyes on him again all because Stiles had said good morning to Harris one morning in the hallway on the way to class of course stiles didn't take kindly to being insulted for trying to be cordial so he responded by saying _"of course we're not equals Harris, I mean can't you see just how low I had to stoop to get down to your level?"_ and after Harris had stormed off in a fit of rage of course not before throwing one last insult stiles way by calling him a loose deviant and a harlot who wasn't fit to be around tomorrow's minds Stiles had just stood silently looking like he'd been slapped but then he got this spark in his eyes and Derek knew it wasn't going to be pleasant for Mr Harris and he'd been right because by lunchtime Harris was trying very hard to poop his guts out and was scratching himself so hard that he broke skin in some places he had to be sent to the hospital Derek had looked at a smirking Stiles as they watched Harris being taken away and had whispered, "_remind me never to get on your bad side"_ with a slight shiver.  
_"I have no idea what you're talking about_" was the reply he had gotten.

Peter observed his nephew worriedly watching how his whole being transformed as he talked about this person he was interested in he had thought that this was just another one of Derek's many crushes that he always called love but no it seems to be the real thing this time he doesn't see how this will end well.  
"wow nephew you are so screwed" he finally breathed "there's just on thing I would like to know though, how old is he was he born in beacon Hill or did he just move to town for work."  
"what? how the hell is that supposed to help me" Derek exasperated  
"well first off I want to see if I should help you or not I mean what if he's like 90 or something and I would like very much to know where to start my investigation from"

after telling his uncle all he could about Stiles, his uncle had the strangest reaction.  
"oh kid you sure know how to pick em!" he laughed "here i was thinking I might have to lure him out to the woods to end him if he turned out to be some pervert when infact I should be thinking about how I'm going to keep you from getting shot! the sheriff's son? really? do you know how protective the man is when it comes to his son and granddaughter? you do know he has a 6 year old daughter right?"  
"yes okay? and before you ask I don't mind I love him and accept all that comes with it"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" he cried "but if you are really sure about this then listen carefully".


	13. an unfortunate happening

hi guys soo... how's life...   
mine's fine, it's perfect! actually,   
I'm not crying, I'm not!.  
Oh my god! you guys, something horrible has happened, the tablet that I write on, the very one that has my work saved on is puff gone, destroyed, obliterated and all those words that means it's dead as in dead and not the kind of dead that means low battery.  
I have,a lot written on it too! now I'm stuck.  
so yeah my life's going great! 

btw I will never abandon, this work even if it takes a hundred years hopefully it doesn't.  
I thought I should let you know why I haven't updated in a while and sorry l didn't inform you guys earlier, I was out of town and didn't have access to a phone after the untimely death of my dearly beloved tablet until now.  
and for those of you who opened this new "chapter" thinking it was! an actual chapter, I'm so sorry, I know how much that sucks.  
Oh! the disappointment, sorry again guys.  
well bye, see you in the next maybe not hundreds of years hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

!!"first of all grow a beard or at least something, ever since you started shaving completely you've been walking around all baby faced no wonder you keep getting rejected I mean you look like a twelve year old .  
what adult tht has a kid to think about would date a twelve year old boy" Peter stated poking at his nephew's smooth cheeks.  
"I'm not twelve and I don't look it! now will you stop that," Derek batted Peter's hand away getting frustrated "how's facial hair going to help me with this anyway"  
"oh nephew, what would you do without me" Peter sighed as if deeply burdened "just follow everything I tell you and trust me you will thank me"  
"and facial hair works I would know,"he murmured stroking his goatee absentmindedly.  
"fine! I'm listening" he gave in.  
"great! now where was I? oh yes this next one is very important so pay attention"  
"you are going to do everything you can to get close to the sheriff-  
"what? no! why the hell would I do that I'd rather not get shot thanks"  
"you have a lot to learn kid," he heaved a long suffered sigh "if it's true that your feelings are receprocated then he's not the problem, it's the people around him because most human beings no matter how good are selfish when it comes to their desires uncaring of the consequences unless there's someone else there to remind us of them and in this case, the sheriff is definitely a part of the reason why you're not getting anywhere with his son so, here's the plan I'm going to get you a job as a volunteer at the station and you will need to get the sheriff to like you no matter what but remember don't over do it just get into his good graces without rasing suspicion meaning no asking about Stiles and absolutely no talking about him and if he's brought up in a conversation, try not to behave like a love sick teen, the goal here is to show the man that you are mature and capable of making decisions with a clear mind and you know for certain what you are getting into when you fight for what you want."  
"ok assuming I go along with this, what will it accomplish?"  
"well Derek, if you are able to get the man to like you and are able to gain his respect, he won't be able to speak against you if you are ever brought up in a conversation with his son about the possibility of there being any between you two and trust me when I say I that it pays to have John on your side especially when your parents find out your father will not be a problem he's a sucker for Cora's puppy dog eyes even more so since he lost her that one time, the man is practically putty in her hands it's disgusting"  
and yes, Derek has to admit dad has been giving in to Cora's whims a lot more since that he lost her in Disneyland but that doesn't mean Peter gets to talk about it though, he's no better after all.  
"hmmm of course dad's the only one who turns to mush at the sight of his little girl's widened eyes and pouty lips sure" he snorted giving a pointed look around at the mess his uncle's usually pristine apartment had turned into.  
"that's different" he waved a dismissive hand "the point is Cora will help with getting Jeff on our side if she wants anymore of those "special magical" cookies and-  
"wait! how do you know about that"  
"oh that, well you know Malia's friend? the one who was invited to the sleepover, she's Maddie."  
"stiles's Maddie? how!"  
"they are best friends and she brought over some goodies and Cora made the connection between your cookies and her's and then they started talking about you and Stiles it turns out the kid's smart and she pays attention to things she knows about you, has seen you around her father and apparently, at first she hated you on sight because she was hoping to get her parents together but then after a while she noticed that her papa is always happy now and then she overheard her papa telling auntie Lydia that he loves you and of course Cora and Malia made her understand how "awesome" you are so I'm proud to announce that little Maddie is officially a member of team sterek it's your "ship" name Laura came up with it"  
Derek is mind blown Laura is also in on it too? how?.  
"okay I can see the questions on your face this is going to be a long conversation" he huffed.  
"just don't say anything till I've finished okay?"  
all he can do is nod in the affirmative.  
"it all started when you were grounded you have to understand ever since Kate, we've all been concerned about you" Peter raised his hand to stop Derek when he made to speak. " just let me finish before you say anything"  
"Laura called me when she noticed something off about your behavior so we decided to investigate."  
"she followed you and saw you two together having a picnic she was shocked of course and angry but then she started following Stiles then she called me again and said "I don't care what anyone says I don't care about his age that man has to be my brother in law some day you should see der's face uncle Peter, I've never seen him so happy and the way they look at each other god uncle Peter he has it bad they both do and we have to help them I don't want Derek to loose this it would crush him there's just one problem well a couple of them"  
"she told me about the fact that he was a teacher at the high school but then she assured me that it was not a Kate like situation again and then she told me about Maddie and their relation to the sheriff which made me recall what this town put that kid through when he got.." he trailed off not knowing if Derek knew about that particular titbit of info.  
"pregnant?" Derek interjected understanding his uncle's pause. "he tells me everything you know, and I don't think it's weird or "anything it honestly makes me love him even more"  
"yeah, well that's good that kid has been through enough and nephew or not I won't tolerate any bull from you if you don't treat him right you will answer to me"  
"what! I would never hurt him!" Derek said in indignation "and anyway aren't you supposed to be on my side?"  
"yes and I am but I also know that we don't raise haters and bullies in this family so i would never support you if you were any way the point is we've known about this thing between the two of you for awhile and we were just waiting for you to come forward with it before saying anything and by we I mean myself, your sisters, your friends and of course little madd and she's going to play her part perfectly"  
"wait my-my friends?" Derek made a disbelieving choked off sound at that detail. "how!?"  
"honestly nephew, sometimes I wonder if we really do share the same blood"  
"huh?"  
"you're so slow sometimes do you actually think you are that discreet? of course your best friends would notice if you suddenly stopped hanging out with them and started behaving strange"  
"well if they knew then why would Isaac-"  
"oh"  
"yeah oh,"  
"after you started ditching them they became worried so they also began to stalk you you know, because last time you started behaving like that, it had to do with that crazy bitch so naturally they were concerned more so when they discovered the reason you weren't available anymore, "they" Isaac, decided to have a talk with your mum so we'll technically your mother also knows but the difference is that she absolutely refuses to believe it"  
"fuck!"  
"fuck!"  
"oh shit! fucking FUCK!" he can feel panic crushing down on him "mum knows, oh no shit! I'm going to kill that fucking Isaac it's not enough that he insulted Stiles today and possibly cost me the best thing in my life , now mum knows because of him? I'm going to literally rip his throat out with my-"  
"now, control your blood thirst nephew," Peter said raising his hands up in a placating manner. "there's no need for all that, Isaac was just looking out for you"  
"I don't care, he has no right to interfere in my life like that! he should have come to me first!"  
"you are right he should have and trust me Laura made sure he understood that if he "dared to sink her ship" there would be pain to be felt so don't worry about it and besides you know your mother, dear Talia says she won't believe it till she hears it from you"  
"so mum's not angry? I don't have to go join the Navy?" he asked hopefully, his mother had threatened to sign him up for the Navy if he messed up one more time after the whole Paige thing.  
"what the hell are you talking about the Navy? where did that come from!"  
well remember that time the coach called the house when he found Paige and I at the school? well after the kraskovas left with Paige,-"  
"you mean when they stormed off after insulting Talia and threatened to Sue you for putting their "poor innocent daughter" who agreed to sneak out of the house to go meet with a boy in danger?"  
"yeah after that, well mum was so angry and when we got home, she came into my room when everyone else had gone to bed and told me, "one more young man, mess up one more time and it's off to the Sea with you, I'll sign you up for the Navy and maybe you'll stay out of trouble then!"  
"hahahahaha oh-oh she did not! hahahahaha"  
"uncle Peter this is no laughing matter what the hell!"  
yeah maybe not for you but from where I'll sitting it's fucking hilarious ha! my sister is so hilarious" he chuckled. "you know, our own mother used to say that same thing to her! when were children I still find it hard to believe that Tali is so, so mellow and a family person now and that she's using the same parenting method as mum and dad I bet dad would have had a field day with that and to think mum always said that tally never learned anything she tried to teach her"  
"what there's no way not Mum you maybe but mum? can you imagine mum getting in trouble, yeah right" he snorted not believing a single word out of his uncle's mouth.  
hard to believe isn't it but it's true your dear mother was the black sheep of the family when we were growing up, I on the other hand was the perfect child, or at least I wasn't dumb enough to get caught Tally didn't care though, she actually loved getting into trouble with Mum and dad because every time she got grounded and since your grandparents traveled a lot they would always make sure the house was stocked with lots of food because she was grounded she had to take care of me but the only thing she did was to throw parties


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys so this is the end for now but I'll continue the story at a later time.

>Thank you so much for all your support Guys I hope you are ok stay safe bye!


End file.
